Draco and Hermione
by Elizabeth Sanders
Summary: Hermione is trying to get through her eigth year of Hogwarts without getting stabbed in her heart. But what happens when she is tested at love between the one that gave up on her and the one who seemed to have always hated her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Distraction

Hermione Granger walked through the streets of Diagon Alley alone. Her hands were clutched onto her purchases a little too tightly, her eyes keen and sharp on the other shoppers along the street as if she was waiting for something or someone to jump out at any moment. It was a habit she picked up when joining Harry in the search for Horocruxes last year; and it was a habit that was proving itself not very easily broken.

Although it had been only a couple of months since Voldemort's demise, she still could not shake the feeling of needing to be on guard for anything to happen. All those months of running, chasing, and being hunted was something that could be forgotten. It had left its mark on her, and still those reminders was like a brand on her soul just as much as it was on her arm.

Remembering her arm, she self consciously tucked it in as close as she could to her side, despite the bags and books she was carrying. It was a painful and horrid reminder of all that she had been through, and the nightmares of that day in Malfoy Manor still gave her horrible nightmares.

The sun was shining down hotly upon her, on this unusually sunny day. She had welcomed the normal cloudy and rainy summer days of late, for it greatly added to her moods of late. But today was different as the sun made her feel uncomfortable and burned hotly down on her bare head and through her shirt.

Her purchases were adding every time she walked into a store, but this coming year she didn't want anything less than being overly prepared. She had received her owl a couple weeks ago from Hogwarts inviting her and her fellow classmates back to catch up on the year they had lost when Snape had been Headmaster.

A deep sigh came from her lips as she thought about Professor Snape. He was the only Professor she had had at Hogwarts that had given her a rough time. Looking back now she could only see just how much he had to deceive and protect himself. Harry had told her all of what he had seen in the pensieve of Snape's last thoughts and she could only feel pain and sorrow for her late Professor.

A pinch in the middle of her foot brought her back from her musings. Looking back at her list she realized she had everything she needed, and as she sighed with relief looked for a refuge to set her things down at. Heading towards the shady side of the street she followed the shadows finding some relief from the buildings awnings. She had been shopping for about four hours now, and her books were making things really heavy. Especially the Defense Against the Dark Arts book that was five inches thick at least, but the History and Potions texts weren't much lighter or much thinner.

Spotting some empty tables in front of Flourishes she sat down at an empty table and setting her purchases next to her on one of the empty chairs took a moment to try and relax, but with no avail. Looking around she found herself watching intently to everyone all around, her eyes scrutinizing; and out of habit, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She had to keep herself from continually looking over her shoulder, or reach for the wand that was in her front pocket when children or somebody went running by in the corner of her eye.

It took two witches across the street, discussing the price of some type of ornamental looking thing, which sparked her curiosity enough to finally get her mind to calm down enough. And she found herself intrigued by their conversation.

For a moment she wondered if ever she would be talking just like them, discussing with other witches about the price of something as silly as an ornament.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind she shook her head. She doubted this future, and doubted herself for a moment. Right at that moment, with her sitting by herself in front of the ice cream parlor, that had found Harry years before eating ice cream; her future didn't seem that promising. She still wanted to be included in the magical community, it was just nothing appeased to her.

Her vast knowledge of useless things could be of no help to anyone, and she had had enough of the Ministry of Magic to last a lifetime. So any job that involved them was out of the question. She couldn't help but to remember the few times that she had visited the Saint Mungos Hospital center and felt her heart stir for that.

'Maybe my knowledge of both being Muggle raised and half Witch may help me there.' She mused silently as she leaned back in her seat, watching people pass her by.

She had always had a soft spot in her heart for helping people, and helping people with different ailments was something that had intrigued her, especially with the terrible loss of her grandparents' years ago. Her grandmother's life had tragically ended due to Breast Cancer; her grandfather's life was tragically taken from a heart attack.

After their deaths it had pushed her to strive in her studies to try and find out all that she could. She was naïve as a child thinking that she could to try and come up with some way to end cancer and save those from car accidents; but as she grew older and her understanding of how the world worked she had a new mission, to save those who were suffering and ease their pain. She knew she could not get rid of Cancer or from people having accidents, but she knew that if she could give someone a moment of relief from what they suffered was better than nothing.

That need for knowledge on helping others, had been overcome when she had gotten that letter two years later, stating that she had been accepted to Hogwarts. With the meeting of Harry it had taken her farther and farther away, and more towards her studies for other subjects that she could only dream of!

Did she regret any of it? A firm voice within her answered a firm, 'No.' to her rhetorical question. She wouldn't trade any of the experiences she had with Harry for anything...well...perhaps one.

Her demeanor changed as she squared her shoulders and exhaled sharply forcing her attention away from her thoughts and towards the shop fronts, along with the multiple announcements and advertisements that they held to lure in customers.

It took several minutes for her to try and relax this new emotion within her. Although it had been several weeks, she found that each time her thoughts tried to trail back to that night her heart seemed to break all over again and she became angry at her weakness. Breathing deeply and evenly she held the pool of tears at bay as she tried to look for something to distract herself with. And it wasn't until she looked across the street to a pet store that her attention was captured entirely.

A silver black cat was sitting there in the store and it seemed as if it were gazing at her. Gazing back at it, her thoughts were entirely captivated by the animal, especially at its eyes. Even from where she was sitting she could see its eyes and how they shone brightly like stars in the sky.

Something inside her in that instant just clicked, and instantly she was captured like a fish on a hook. She didn't know why but she felt captured and drawn to this animal like none other, and in a way it was as though she and the animal were connected. She had never felt drawn to any animal besides Crookshanks, but her friend and loyal companion died just not but a month ago from a stroke and was gone forever.

She wondered if she dared get up and see how much the beautiful creature was when a hand touched her shoulder. Jumping at the touch she immediately reached for her wand in her front pocket before her eyes adjusted to who she was looking at and saw...

"Harry!"

Jumping straight out of her seat, she stood up and hugged him, laughing when they broke apart.

"Hello Hermione." He said hugging her again.

"Harry it's so good to see you! How long have you been standing there?"

Smiling Harry sat down in the seat next to her that wasn't occupied by purchases and said, "It's good to see you too Hermione. I was wondering when I would get your attention! I have been standing here for five minutes trying to see if you would notice me. It might have been better to have just said something though with how you jumped and went for your wand."

Embarrassed she looked away and said, "I'm sorry Harry."

"Don't mention it. I've noticed I am doing the same thing."

Nodding they sat in silence for a moment both reflecting fleetingly the past year and a half before either said anything.

"I see you got your books." His voice was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah." She looked at the new books sitting on the table. An old part of her wished to just touch the covers and open them immediately, inhaling the smell of paper and ink and being lost in the wonder that she was actually learning about these subjects. But her heart was too heavy and the thought of reaching out to them made her feel tired.

Harry picked up the conversation, not noticing her change in mood, "It's mad to think we will be returning this year."

Nodding she remained silent; she didn't really know what to say. She knew she was excited about going back, but too she felt such an uneasiness and sinking feeling that it overtook her excitement. In a small way she didn't really want to return. To be honest she wanted to go back home to her parents, remain someplace familiar and safe, and forget about everything having to do with the wizarding world.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione's head spun to look at Harry, her brow furled wondering as to what he was sorry for when it hit her.

"Oh." She replied softly. Looking down at her lap she hadn't noticed how her hands had naturally clasped her thumbs fidgeting.

Feeling angry with herself again that she was starting to feel upset, she took a deep breath trying to recollect herself and replied in a soft tone, "It's not your fault Harry."

They sat there silently for a few minutes, and like she had before, they watched people walk by them, with the occasional few who recognized Harry and quaked at him. Both quite used to this type of behavior ignored it, and remained sitting there silent, making the curious onlookers walk on leaving them alone.

After five minutes had passed she heard him clear his throat and say softly, "I guess it's going to be hard when we see him next week on the train."

Looking down at the table she played with the centerpiece. Harry was one of her best friends, but at the moment, she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about this especially in a somewhat public place.

Remembering about the school list and she cleared her throat, hoping he wouldn't mind her changing the subject, asking, "So what do you think Professor-I mean-Headmistress McGonagall intends for us getting dress robes again? I mean, we've already had the Yule Ball with the Triwizard Tournament. What else is there?"

"I don't know. I heard from Tom that there is going to be a dance of some sort for the entire school. Mostly for us returning seventh years, saying goodbye I guess."

Nodding with what he said, the whole thing made more sense when it was put that way, "Are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"No, I had stopped by there to eat earlier and Tom had stopped me and talked for awhile."

Nodding she knew all too well how much Tom loved talking to his patrons, especially to Harry. But as they sat there quietly again, she needed to make some type of conversation, "Are you still staying at the Grinwald place?"

"Yeah. Been there for about a month and a half now by myself. Well," he paused and looking over at her added, "besides Kreacher."

Smiling she remembered when they had stayed at the Grinwald house and Kreacher mumbling about them. "I'm sure he has been great company."

He laughed, "Oh yeah." Shaking his head he looked back out towards the street where some kids where playing and said, "It's getting to be a bit much though. Apparently the cover has disappeared on Mrs. Blacks portrait last week and of course Kreacher knows nothing about it. So this today feels like a holiday."

She giggled, "From escaping Mrs. Black?"

Smiling sheepishly he asked looking around, "Was that too obvious?"

Laughing loudly to where people were looking at them, they chuckled over their 'fond' memories of Mrs. Black, and before she knew it, they were talking and laughing when an hour had passed and they were beginning to feel hungry that they decided to go back to the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't until a squawk from across the street made her look that up that she remembered about the cat.

Her eyes were quick to find those of the cats, and as their stares met she couldn't help but to feel once again captivated by its eyes. Looking back at Harry who was looking at the broom shop across the street she looked back at the cat and silently promised it, 'I will come to get you.'

He watched as she left with him and they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron together. His heart hammered and his mind followed her when his eyes could no longer do so. It was when the cat next to him purred that he smiled and stroking it fondly.

'She seems nice.' A purring voice called out.

Looking out he could almost see them still sitting there at the table in front of Flourish and Bolts.

He responded to the purring voice, 'Be good to her.'

He received a deep purr in return before he apparated away, leaving the cat alone. Suddenly the store owner appeared, oblivious to whatever happened, as he walked by to feed the cat. The man was met with a hiss and a scratch on his hand, on top of the twenty he had accumulated from the past two days with the animal.

"Silly animal." The pet store owner remarked going back to his business.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Painful Memories

After arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione went up to her room to put her school supplies away before she and Harry headed towards the dining room where they were graced with a splendid array of food.

They were seated at a private two person table, and as soon as they sat down Tom had appeared bringing them a hearty meal of roast beef, roasted potatoes, bread, different types of dried and baked fruit, different types of green and wax beans and two mugs and bottles of Butterbeer. They ate in silence as a fire crackled next to them, the pub was slowly starting to pick up customers but it made no difference for the two friends as they were deep within their own thoughts.

As more and more visitors filled the Leaky Cauldron the air was becoming stale and smoky, and the quiet atmosphere they had entered earlier, was now filled with light chatter and few shouts of laughter of the spirit filled quests.

When she had taken her last bite and pushed her plate away she noticed Harry do the same. It was an awkward silence for a few moments before she heard him clear his throat and ask silently, almost in a whisper, "So what happened between..." looking sheepishly at her, she looked down and nodded. Knowing what he meant.

Her heart started palpitating and as she focused her attention to the table, she traced the grooves of the wood with her fingers as she took calming breaths. She knew she had to tell someone what had happened that night, but she felt scared. What should she say? What Harry think? Would he think her...

Inhaling sharply she looked up at him and found some courage from him.

"Well... "she said softly unsure of what to say, "It was about a month after the...after the battle..."

Her heart began to pound wildly in her chest and she couldn't help but to feel the utter loathing in her like she had the night that he ended it. And in that moment she was back to that night, months ago when her life had crumbled...

Flashback

_Hermione snuck out of Ginny's bedroom with her bag heading straight to the bathroom. She felt nervous about what she was doing, and she could feel the adrenaline rush through her body as the fear of being caught as to what she was doing, and planning to do. Slipping out of her clothes she quickly slipped on the silky slip that she had bought several days ago, the feeling of it on her chilled skin made her shiver and even more nervous. Her stomach was full of butterflies and it seemed her hearing intensified a thousand times. _

_Brushing her teeth quickly she then debated how to do her hair. Deciding to braid it, she quickly brushed it to where she could put it in a loose French braid and securing the band tightly at the end checked her appearance in the mirror. A scared face looked back at her, but her heart was thumping wildly causing her face to warm at the thought of what she was about to do. _

_Never had she ever been so bold, but Ron had been mentioning for days what he wanted, and though she knew that she was not quite sure about all this, his wanting to do this somehow convinced her that it really could work. She loved him, and their relationship was going steady so far. _

_Turning towards the door she was hesitant for a second, before she took a steadying breath and squaring her shoulders quickly slipped out and headed upstairs towards Ron's bedroom. As she approached his door she began to feel hesitant once more. Wanting to turn back and change back into her regular pajamas and head back to her cot in Ginny's room where she could be safe and sound, but something was propelling her to open the door._

_A shaky hand reached out and the squeak of the door made her cringe as she quickly slipped inside and shut it behind her quickly, the rush of air causing goose bumps to appear on her skin. Clenching and unclenching her hands she could hear the crickets chirping out side and the thought of what was to happen play through her mind, and she so badly wanted it to begin. She could hear a clock in the hall of the Burrow chime one a.m. and knew everyone was asleep. _

_She hoped that he would be surprised, and hoped that he would see it as her way of telling him she was ready and committed to him, and him only. She wanted to start a beginning with him, and after mulling it over and being with him and his family the past week made it clear that this was what she wanted._

_Walking into his room she saw him sitting on his bed looking out the window. Coming up beside him she sat down hoping that he would notice her and what she was wearing. As her weight had shifted the bed a little, he made no move or acknowledgement that she was even there. _

_Frowning she reached over and touched his arm. Jumping at her touch, he swore under his breath asking in a hoarse whisper, "What you sneakin' up on me for 'ermione!" _

_Frowning she could smell something disgusting on his breath, and wondered when he had taken to drinking. She knew he had taken things a little hard since the battle, but she didn't know he had taken up liquor to get through things. _

_Shaking her thoughts aside she felt a shiver go up her spine as she asked, "I was hoping to surprise you."_

_He looked at her and looked down to what she was wearing and gulped. Standing up he went towards the window starring out it once again as he had when she had first come in. _

_Feeling confused and not knowing what to do, she stood up and naturally went towards him putting her hands on his shoulders. _

_Pushing her away he whispered a vicious, "Don't!" _

_Feeling frightened and scared, she could hear the tremor in her voice, "What's wrong?"_

"_I don't want you here right now."_

_She couldn't help but to begin to feel angry and like a fool. "I came up here tonight so we could actually have some time together like you wanted! And now you're pushing me away?" _

_His face remained emotionless as he continued looking out the window, but she had known him too long. She could read him like a book, and what she was reading, was not sitting too comfortably on her right now._

"_We just can't do this Hermione." He said softly._

_Frowning she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder and he once again pushed her away. _

"_Just leave me alone."_

_He turned his back on her and she couldn't help but to say what was on her mind, "For the past week all you've been talking about is me sneaking up here and we actually doing it! Well here I am! I'm ready! And now it is YOU who is chickening out?!" _

_He still was facing the window, still making no acknowledgement to her._

"_At least you could confront me like a man!" she challenged._

_Spinning around he pointed a finger at her, his face contorted, "I am right to push you away!"_

_It felt as if a ton a bricks had landed on her, all the air left her chest, leaving her to ask a breathless, "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_He turned around fully to look at her and said, "It means what I want it to mean."_

_She looked at him and wished and hoped that he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing. _

"_What are you talking about?" her throat was constricting. This was not going the way it was supposed to. They should've begun the furry of passion, and instead they are arguing, like always. _

_He walked towards her and said, "I thought it was pretty obvious to me. And you are supposed to be the smart one!" he snorted beginning to walk towards the other wall, but he stopped and spun back to look at her suddenly, "I bet Krum and Harry loved seeing you dressed like that!"_

_She couldn't help but to feel as if the words had bounced off of her, "What are you talking about?"_

_He put a hand through his hair and starting swearing, looking at her he raised his hand and pointed at her, "Look at you. I bet you were quite willing to show them that little getup you're in whole bloody hell of a lot faster than you were willing to show me! Krum the best Seeker, and Harry the boy who lived! Who wants poor Ron Weasley?"_

"_Ron I-"_

"_I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You didn't really expect me to believe that what has happened between you and Harry was innocent did you? I see the way you two act around each other."_

"_Nothing happened between Harry and I Ron! Voldemort made you think that! Harry and I are only friends. I've only had feelings for you."_

_He snorted, shaking his head he leaned against the wall, "Some feelings, telling me what to do, and how to do stuff never once complimenting me."_

_She was speechless. She had no idea what to say to what he was saying._

_Seeing that he had affected her, his face changed, and he looked quite smug and proud of himself. "What's wrong Hermione? Speechless? Who knew I could make the oh so smart Hermione speechless."_

_Teeth clenched she couldn't believe that this was who she had fallen in love with, as she looked at him she whispered through clenched teeth, "You're an ass Ron Weasley."_

_He shrugged and said, "Maybe I am. But I will never be a whore like you."_

_She felt as though the air had been knocked out of her lungs. Then before she knew it she marched straight up to him and slapped him. As she left for the door, she turned quickly her voice thick as she said in between the tears that were falling, "You bastard!"_

_Without saying another word she left and heading straight to Ginny's room where she grabbed her things and apparated away from the Burrow._

End flashback


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Star

Hermione wiped away a tear that was falling down her check. Her anger was more than her sadness, but the gravity of what she had almost given into that boy made her feel overwhelmed. Taking a deep breath she looked up at Harry and said, "He accused me of being a..." she could hardly say it let alone accept the fact that she had been called such a vile thing. Finally she managed to choke out a whispered, "whore." Another stray tear fell down, she didn't bother wiping it away.

Looking back up at Harry she was surprised to see his hands clenched at the table and his face, although shadowed from the fire, was dark and angry looking.

She was about to ask if he was ok when he finally unclenched his fists saying softly, "I'm sorry Hermione. I...I didn't know that was what had happened..."

Looking down at her lap she watched as the stray tear that had begun to slide down her cheek landed on her tightly clasped hands. She nodded saying in a voice above a whisper, "I had no idea that he thought me and Krum or...you and I..." her voice trailed off. The thought of it all made her feel sick. Harry was her best friend! Never had she ever thought about him in that way. And Krum...that was nothing. Krum turned out to just be a friend. He sent her owls occasionally but he was enjoying the fame and his new girlfriend way too much to be bothered with her.

Growing silent, she didn't look back at him for a long while. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that she finally looked up and saw how sad his face looked.

Harry leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath he leaned his head back and nodded, "So that's it then."

"What?"

He took a deep breath as if gaining some type of courage, exhaling he began looking over at the fire, "I arrived at the Burrow a day after you had left and Ron had met me outside. When I apparated I saw that he was up in his room, but once I arrived by the garden he apparated to meet me. He looked...angry. All of a sudden he was yelling absolute nonsense, and all I could pick out was your name and my name and Krum and some other names as well. All of a sudden he then just went completely bonkers and pushed me demanding what had happened after he had left us when we were searching for horocruxes."

"What did you say?" Hermione could feel her voice weak and had found that during Harry's story she had begun to lean forward in her seat. Leaning back she placed her hands on either side of her keeping her put on the seat.

"I told him that absolutely nothing happened between us and that he was mad for thinking that we had done anything."

They sat there for a few moments in silence, taking in all that Harry said. She could feel her chest rising and falling to her quickened breathing, she couldn't believe it. Not only did Ron accuse her, but he too turned on Harry!

"What else happened?" she heard herself ask after the silence became unbearable.

"After I called him mad he took out his wand and was about to hex me. If it wasn't for Mr. Weasley and George I don't know what would've happened."

"Ron tried to hex you?!" she couldn't believe it.

Who was this person that had taken over their best friend?

"Yeah. I don't know what has possessed him, but he has changed so much."

Another moment of silence fell between them, this time both on their own thoughts and experiences with their once best friend. Both wondering and questioning just what could've happened to have made him change so much.

"Have you talked to Ginny lately?" she asked softly wanting to stop talking about Ron.

Catching on to what she was doing, Harry gave her a slight smile before saying, "We've been sending owls to each other this summer since I didn't get the chance to see her that much. I sent her an owl the other day; I haven't received an answer yet."

At that moment Tom came around picking up their empty plates and leftovers himself leaving two new bottles of Butterbeer then leaving them as silently as he had come. Pouring them some drinks, they silently toasted each other. Licking her lips she sighed as she placed the mug back on the table.

After a few more moments of silence Harry said leaning back in his seat, "I don't know about you but I think I would like to go back out to Diagon Alley before everything closes. Want to join me?"

Hermione walked again along the streets of Diagon Alley with Harry, they walked around as the early evening sun cast shadows before them, and looked through the shop windows and the merchandise being sold. Soon they had approached where they had met that afternoon, and suddenly she remembered the cat.

Not sure how to ask Harry about going into the pet store, she didn't have to worry for Harry asked, "Want to go to the pet store with me? I have been putting it off since I've arrived. I need a new owl since..."

He fell silent, and knowing his deep love for Hedwig, she smiled saying quickly, "Let's go in. I don't mind looking around. Maybe I'll find me something too."

He frowned and looked at her strangely. Looking down at the ground she replied trying to hold back a new sob, "Crookshanks died last month."

"I'm sorry Hermione."

She nodded, shrugging away the feeling of sadness, saying, "Come on lets go in."

Harry led them inside the pet store after looking around for a few moments Hermione let him wander around and talk to the store owner while she tried to look around. The cat was gone from its original spot and she was trying to find it without being too obvious. She was about to give up when all of a sudden from behind her she heard a small meow. Turning she looked towards where she heard the sound and in the corner next to the counter was a cage holding a black cat.

Walking forward she had to suppress a gasp as she caught the gaze of the same eyes she had met earlier that day. The cat was more beautiful up close as it was far away. Its coat was shiny and well kept, complete opposite from Crookshanks, and his eyes were what she had thought they had looked like from afar. Like the color of stars in the night sky, but now that she was close enough she could see the deep blue that encircled them.

So entranced by the cat she did not hear anyone approach her, until a clearing throat and a deep raspy voice said, "She's a beauty alright isn't she?"

Hermione couldn't help but to nod.

"Found her just a day ago. Has a mean temper, and claws a lot. I wouldn't give that cat to anyone unless they were up for a real challenge."

As if to prove him wrong, the cat began to rub the side of the cage purring deeply. She couldn't help it but to let her hand slip inside the sides of the cage and touch the animal's soft fur. Warm and silky soft fur was what her fingertips felt as a deep and contented purr resounded as the cat stopped rubbing the cage and let Hermione rub the cats neck and head.

"Well I'll be!" the owner sounded in such shock and disbelief.

Wanting to free the animal, she opened the cage and as soon as she did the cat jumped into her arms and resting its head against her neck gave another deep and contented purr.

"How much for her?" she asked, holding the cat close to her. After receiving no answer for a few moments she tore her gaze away from the cat and looked at the store owner who smiled saying a little choked up, "She's yours."

Hermione frowned saying skeptically, "Mine? But I must pay something."

The store owner looked down at the cat and said with that same choked up voice, "No she's yours. When I found her it took me forever to coax her to like me. Just yesterday she had stopped yapping for me and had allowed me to pet her, minus the few scratches I received as well. But for her to go straight to you like that." He shook his head and smiled at her, "She's yours."

With that he turned abruptly and went back to helping Harry, who she saw had found another white owl, but this one in her opinion, was more beautiful than Hedwig. She walked over and the warmth of cat's body against hers sent a warm feeling through her heart, and as she approached Harry she said looking at the owl,

"It's beautiful."

He smiled and had tears in his eyes and said, "Its Hedwig's sister."

Gasping she looked back at the owl and saw the one trait of similarity between the two, the eyes.

"I could recognize those eyes anywhere." He said.

She smiled at Harry saying softly, "She will be getting an amazing owner."

He smiled softly glancing back at the owl before noticing the cat in her arms. Smiling she said, "I chose her." stroking the animals ears she realized she heard no name for the animal, nor had thought of one. But after a moment it came to her, a voice in her mind said, 'Star.'

Smiling she looked back up at Harry saying, "This is Star."

He starred back at the cat and said in awe, "She's beautiful Hermione. She will definitely be loved by her owner."

Hermione smiled, but looking around suddenly and said assured the owner was nowhere in ear shot, "The owner just gave her to me."

"He did?"

Nodding she looked around once more asking in a small voice, "What should I do? I don't want to take her without paying at least something for her."

He frowned for a moment and quickly leaning in close to her whispered in her ear.  
Smiling she said, "Ok."

Following Harry to the counter the owner was opening the cash register when Harry asked, "Do you think I should get anything for her? Like any supplies that might be useful?"

Just like they thought the owner came around and went to a wall filled with supplies for owls and said, "These might be useful..."

Taking this as her cue she placed her money in the cash register. As soon as put her last piece in the owner came back around and rang Harry up for the owl and some sort of packaged item. Heading towards the front door, the turned back and said their thank you's and goodbyes and left. Once they got outside a few steps away from the front of the store Hermione laughed outright asking, "What did he give you?"

Looking down at the package in his arm said clueless, "I have no idea."

They laughed as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. As they made it inside and went their separate ways to their rooms she and looked down at Star who was purring contently in her arms, as if she had been with her all her life. She couldn't help but to stroke the cats head whispering to her now beloved pet, "My Star."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Dreams and Meetings

The next morning Hermione awoke to a pair of silver eyes starring at her and a deep purr as a furry head rubbed against hers. Raising her arms above her head she stretched and began scratching behind Star's right ear. She could hardly believe it had been three days since she had gotten Star. Looking around her she was met with the familiarity of the guest bedroom at Grinwald Place.

It was the next morning after they had gotten their pets that they both realized they both had paid for only one night's stay as they were getting their school supplies, so they both had decided to go to Grinwald Place and wait until the first when they would apparate to the station to meet the train.

The past two days reminded Hermione of the days she and Harry had spent their days together last year. They played radio stations they remembered listening to as they grew up, they danced, and talked about what their summers had consisted of. It was a fresh environment for her, but too it held memories of other times that made some moments bittersweet.

Harry helped her through, he avoided any subject about Ron and they did not dwell too long in room that the three of them had ever been in. The room that she was in now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had occupied four years ago. It wasn't as dark and dreary as the rest of the house, it had a light brown wallpaper and different styles of brown stained or painted furniture. She liked to refer it as the Brown room.

Sighing she looked down as Star stood up, stretched, and curled up next to her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she settled deep within her covers trying to remember the reason as to why she woke up in the first place. The clock down the hall suddenly began to chime; listening to the chimes she found that it was only 6 a.m. Frowning she laid there motionless trying to remember. As her hand reached for Star she was met with a rough little tongue licking her finger and suddenly it hit her.

_A wall of windows was before her, deep velvet curtains hung on either side of the wall being held back by thick coils of what looked like rope. The sky outside was dark and dreary but the room was nicely lit by candles and a fire in the fireplace that sat adjacent to the windows. _

_The warmth of the fire surprised her as she went to stand next to it to warm herself. A door opened behind her and the light reflecting from the mirror above the fireplace caused her to look up and watch as a dark figure walked towards her stopping in the middle of the room. Turning around the lights seemed to dim to barely a light glow as the figure approached her closer, standing just a foot or two away from her. _

_It raised its hand towards her motioning for her to take it she felt a moments hesitation, but something seemed right and safe about this mysterious person. Reaching out she was met with the warmth of a warm hand pulling her close. The other hand went around her waist as the man, she knew it was a man for she could see the detail of his suit and the broad shoulders she was looking at, he put her hand on his chest and gently stroked her cheek. _

_Closing her eyes, shivers coursed through her body as he traced her jaw with his fingers and his thumb brushed across her lips. She felt the dire urge to kiss him, but just as she was hoping he would the door opened once more and everything vanished._

Opening her eyes she felt Star jump off the bed. Sitting up she brought her hands up to her face flamed and hot, as her heart pounded wildly in her throat. Never had her dreams been so intense or so real, and this place felt as real as the person had. Evening her breathing she never had a dream affect her so wildly as this before, and she couldn't help but wonder what could it all mean?

A scratching at the door distracted her from her musings. Star was standing on her hind legs clawing down the door. Jumping out of bed she shooed the animal away before getting her wand out and fixing the scratch marks. Shaking her head she looked down at the nonchalant creature and couldn't help but smile as Star sat contentedly washing herself.

"I guess I should do the same, except in my way."

Her response was a soft meow. Walking towards her bag she picked out a pair of jeans, a shirt, and her underclothes and headed out to the hallway towards the bathroom. As she got ready to shower her thoughts went back to her dream. It unnerved her as to how real it was, and too just who that man was.

Sighing deeply she said more to herself than needing to acknowledge the fact, "It was just a dream. Nothing more."

"You'd think she would get tired of following you."

They were lounging in the library that night after spending the day looking around some old shops they used to visit with their Muggle families, and Hermione had gotten up to get another book to thumb through, and following close by her heels was Star pausing when she stopped to pick up another volume and then back at her heels as she headed back towards the sofa and jumping up on her lap.

Shaking her head no, and laughing she replied, "Actually I enjoy it. Makes me feel that at least she will always be there for me."

Harry looked crestfallen and she realized how it might have sounded to him and she gasped and said, "Harry I didn't-"

"It's alright Hermione." he cut her off. "I guess I haven't realized just how things might have been for you. Me and Ron always talking about things that you are not interested in, and when you do try to relate to us we ignore you and..." he stopped and let the sentence fall.

She took a breath and said, "Harry..." she waited till he looked up at her and said, "It's the same for everybody. No one really gets the chance to really relate to the ones you want to. And when you do..." she shrugged trying to bring her point across continued saying, "It's not just us. Everyone has this problem. And if we didn't then we all would be emotionally attached people and the world would be a different place."

Harry smiled a little, nodding, and said leaning against his pillows, "Your right Hermione."

"So you packed and ready for tomorrow?" she asked, absentmindedly thumbing through her new book.

Although she wanted to appear interested in reading something from Sirius's old library, she just didn't have the heart she had once had before. In fact, the book felt more like lead, and smelled so musty and disgusting she could find no reason to try and enjoy it.

"Mostly. Just need to get my uniforms packed, Kreacher was cleaning them today for me."

She could hear the little wings of the Snitch flutter around, Harry was watching it buzz around the room as she tried to keep her mind occupied. Although occupied from what she was having a hard time deciding. Ever since she had that dream, she found her thoughts of Ron were completely diminished and in his place was this mysterious figure she had imagined.

For the hundredth time that day she wished she had been able to see his feature more clearly. She wanted to be able to see a face with her musings as she remembered the dream. The room, although sparse, was like nothing she had ever seen before. There was an air of quality and richness about it, even though there was not much to suggest that. But the way the curtains looked of rich and embroidered material, and the way everything was so grand and at a large scale pointed towards a lavish mansion, or town house.

"Hermione did you hear me?"

"What?" her head snapped up, she didn't hear Harry say anything at all, but instead of him being on the settee like he had been he was standing and halfway towards the door looking at her.

"I asked if you were going to stay up awhile longer, I was going to head to bed."

"Oh." Looking around she found Star content next to the fireplace grooming and the book she was trying to read was in her lap and open. Sensing Harry was waiting for her answer she debated if she really wanted to go up but shaking her head no heard herself say, "I think I'll stay up a little bit longer."

"Alright. Night Hermione."

"Night Harry." She replied to his retreating form.

As she heard the door click shut she raised her gaze towards Star and found the animal looking at her. A sigh passed through her lips as she looked down at the page she was opened to and frowned slightly as she read the passage before her:

_Dreams have been interpreted and studied for centuries. From the greatest civilizations to modern day, dreams have been the most elusive study to known existence. What is amazing is the shared study of this subject. Even among Muggle communities, who have tried to understand the meaning as to what they mean, they have such persons called 'doctors' that specialize and study the habits of humans and try to interpret Muggle's dreams for a fee or research at institutions. From the research we have found, we found a flaw within their studies. They have taken the analytical approach thinking that dreams tie to emotions. But among the Wizarding communities there is a different speculation. Due to the magical abilities of witches and wizards, some Wizards who have specialized in the field of Dream Anatomy, seem to believe that when a witch or wizard dream they not only use their emotions as a way to understand the world around them, but could too use their emotions to control the world around them. One example of this type of interaction could be between a witch and wizard who are sweethearts and are separated by distance. Obviously missing each other, they can use their emotions to trigger what some Wizards call the "meeting place". This meeting place could be a favorite place of the couple, or one or the others home and through the use of the witch or wizards inner magical abilities they can recreate their environment for their lover and have a way to share an experience with them..._

Before she continued on to the next page Star suddenly jumped up on the book itself purring softly rubbing her little head against her hand. Complying to her pets wishes she leaned back in the sofa and digested what she just read. This notion of "meeting place" and "Dream Anatomy" seemed a bit farfetched to her. How could it even be possible for something like to happen?

Yawning largely she cradled Star in one arm as she set the book aside and with the flick of her wand diminished the candles and fire in the fireplace.

"Lumos." She said softly, the tip of her wand illuminated enough light for her to leave the library and head down the hall to her room.

As she shut the door and began changing into her pajamas she felt the need to grab the book. Feeling torn she didn't know if Harry would be ok with her taking one of Sirius's books, or if she should ask him. Although she knew he trusted her, she felt silly for wanting to borrow a book; especially when she was a known bookworm and that her asking would further define her as one.

Before she could change her mind she headed back towards the library wand in hand lighting the way she picked up the book from the sofa and closing the large volume held it against her chest and headed back to her room. As she closed the door to her room she exhauled the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and placing the book inside her open trunk she knew she didn't want to spend the entire night reading it, so she would read it at school and then during Christmas she would apparate and bring it back.

Feeling justified in her decision she headed to bed, but she felt restless. Thoughts of this coming school year were beginning to fill her mind. Who would be back? Who would not? These thoughts kept swirling in her head and caused her to wonder if she was doing the right thing of going back. But before sleep consumed her she knew that she would wait and see. No turning back now.

Morning found Hermione wide awake and ready to take on the day. She had everything ready and she had been able to take a shower and had even straightened her hair, which was becoming easier since she learned from the Yule Ball how to do it. She had all her things and was waiting outside Harry's door when his door swung open and he came out looking disheveled.

She couldn't help but to laugh and ask, "Did you sleep late?"

He looked sheepish and said, "Well I had put off packing and didn't realize how much I had to pack."

Shocked she exclaimed, "Harry!"

"I know I know!" he said holding up his hands, "But I was cleaning out something's last night and then that turned out that I had unpacked everything and-"

"Oh out of the way."

She pushed him aside and she heard Star follow her and saw the mess that he made. Papers were everywhere and books were strewn all over and she then took out her wand and said, "Retracticus."

Everything went back into his trunk all orderly. Books went in first, then parchment papers, quills, ink bottles, journals, and other books, and his clothes folded themselves and went on top of the books. Then his robes and his Muggle clothes neatly placed on top ready to go. And in no time she had everything in there and as it closed and locked a bag with some things that he had apparently left out landed on top of his trunk and Snow's cage went next to it.

She looked at Harry and smiled asking, "Ready?"

He smiled and hugging her whispered in her hair, "I don't know what I would ever do without you Hermione!"

She laughed and said, "Well if it weren't for me you would not have time for breakfast. So let's go down and have some breakfast before we leave and head for the station."

He nodded and she placed a spell on their trunks that made them float behind them as they walked down the stairs. As they sat at the large table they nibbled on their meager breakfast of apples, her attempt of pancakes which Harry kept reassuring her were good; although his faces told her otherwise, and coffee. They were mostly silent as they ate, both watching the clock watching as the minutes ticked by slowly.

But as the time came for them to leave approached closer and closer, she could feel butterflies in her stomach, and from the look on Harry's face, knew that he felt them too. She knew he felt nervous for her, but she was more nervous of having to talk or run into Ron. Thoughts of him had eluded her the past few days she had been with Harry, but now everything was rushing back and the thought that they were going to be in the same vicinity and there would be no escaping him in the Gryffindor Common Room she felt afraid.

After cleaning up their mess, they headed towards the hall where their stuff was. Star was tucked in her jacket, her first experience apparating with Star was an interesting one, for Star had jumped straight from her arms as they had reached Grinwald Place and with a little coaxing finally let Hermione hold her.

Hoping that Star would be alright this time now that she was somewhat contained, Hermione took Harry's free hand and within a split second Grinwald Place faded with a loud pop and the train station took its place.

They made it to the station with an half an hour to spare and they were able to load their things on and get a good seat. They had left their trunks with the baggage claim, and fifteen minutes later after they had Harry led the way while she carried Star. After coaxing her out of her jacket, Star seemed to be alright and did not try to run away. Making a mental note she followed Harry as they went to get their trunks loaded.

After getting their things aboard, they boarded the train wondering which compartment they should chose. Ironically the one they found was the same one they Harry had sat in 8 years ago on his first journey to Hogwarts. Joking about their fond memories of the first time they met they sat opposite of each other, Star curling up on the seat sleeping soundly. Looking out their window they watched as families and students arrived to the platform rushing around talking and laughing.

They sat very silent watching families come, actually for a certain family to be showing up. Her eyes scanned faces and hair colors as she awaited the coming of the Weasley's any moment. As more and more students started coming aboard she jumped every time a door opened or closed, expecting to see Ron any moment.

It wasn't until Harry placed a hand on her two clasped ones that she took a deep breath and gained some calm from his concern and understanding.

Taking a deep breath and tried to advert her gaze from searching to just looking. Suddenly her looking turned into a full on stare as her gaze landed on a certain blonde haired boy causing her to gasp.

"What is it?" Harry asked quickly sitting on the side of her that wasn't occupied by Star.

Pointing she said, "Malfoy is here."

"What?" he cried.

He looked out the window to where she was discreetly pointing. Before he could say anything they jumped when the compartment door opened and there was no one other than,

"Neville!" Harry jumped and shook Neville's outstretched hand.

"How ya doin' Harry?" Neville replied as Luna squeezed her way beside him.

"Hello Luna."

"Hello Hermione." Luna's singsong voice replied, "Harry." She said nodding in his direction.

"Hello Luna."

"Would you mind if we sat with ya Harry?" Neville asked.

"No problem." Harry responded motioning over to the empty seat he had been sitting at. As Neville and Luna sat down, the compartment door opened again. As everyone looked Ginny walked in, looking straight at Harry.

"Harry."

Harry smiled at Ginny, blushing slightly, "Ginny." Standing up he embraced her.

Neville and Luna smiled at each other as Hermione watched the tender moments passing between her friends in complete awe and heartache. In some small way she envied them and their complete love and adoration for their obvious loves, but too she knew that these dear people whom she called friends deserved the happiness they had found. It just hurt knowing that she didn't.

As Harry and Ginny broke apart they both blushed looking around sheepishly. Scooting over so they could sit, she lifted Star to her lap.

"Did you get a new cat Hermione?" Luna asked.

Before she could answer the compartment door opened again, this time three shocked faces looked up as Ron stood there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Glances and Looks

There was an awkward silence as Ron stood there looking at all them sitting there, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny on one side, Neville and Luna on the other. Neville and Luna were glancing back and forth from Ron to Harry and Hermione, there was a definite tension in the air and everyone could feel it.

"Erm..." Ron looked around, but careful to avoid looking at Hermione.

"What do you want Ron?" Ginny was the first to speak, and the manner she spoke made everyone glance between the two siblings wondering what would happen.

"Erm..." Ron shifted from one foot to the other as he looked at the floor and seemed to be wondering why he was there before he asked, "Mum wanted to know if you had everything."

"Yes." Ginny replied curtly, "Is that all?"

"Yeah." He muffled before taking one last look around, still avoiding Hermione and left just as suddenly as he had come.

"Well...that was fun." Luna piped up after a few moments of silence. "So where did you find your cat Hermione? She's very pretty."

As the train pulled away from the station they had all but forgotten the awkward moment with Ron, as conversation started to flow between the group as Hermione told where she found Star. Neville and Luna never asked or mentioned anything about the confrontation with Ron, and for that Hermione couldn't have loved them more. As they continued their journey she continually found herself trying to push thoughts of him away and just what he meant by coming to their compartment.

Star had warmed up to both Ginny and Luna, although it took awhile for her to warm up to Neville, but after awhile she let him pet her and had found him a good lap to nap on during the duration of the train ride.

The food cart passed by not long into the trip and after purchasing some food for themselves, they were finishing up chatting about what they had done that summer when Neville cleared his throat.

"We also have some news to share with you guys, and we kinda hoped that you and Hermione would be the first to know, as well as you Ginny." Pausing Neville looked over at Luna, who gave him a sweet smile and that was when they noticed the little band on her finger, "Luna and I are engaged."

A "Congratulations!" rang out in unison among the trio as they stood and gave hugs. Harry shook Neville's hand as Hermione and Ginny hugged and congratulated Luna.

"We're hoping for a small ceremony in the country." Luna said after they all sat back down. "After school is finished of course."

"We want to invite everyone from the Order." Neville said looking over at Luna with a slight smile on his face.

"Also some friends from school." Luna added.

"But we don't want to tell anybody until after we return from Christmas. We want it to be a surprise for everybody." Neville looked at them hoping they would understand.

Nodding they agreed to keep mum about Neville and Luna's news and soon the girls began discussing details with Luna on how she was going to do her wedding. Neville and Harry started talking about some news they had read in the Daily Prophet about some Death Eaters banding together causing some type of havoc, and what the Ministry was doing about it.

It seemed too soon when they had to change into their robes and in no time after that they reached the castle. As the train approached the station she had Star remain in the compartment, with some coaxing and some of a leftover tuna fish sandwich she was able to get Star to stay put and stop meowing.

As the quintet made their way to the carriages Hermione tried to not look at the foul creature pulling the carriages as they all climbed into their own carriage. Ever since the fifth year when she had traveled with Harry to London, she had felt uneasy ever since, especially now that she could see them.

When the jerk of the carriage brought her out of her thoughts, she sighed softly as they headed towards the castle. They all starred in amazement as the lights from the newly rebuilt castle met them. For all of them, the memories of the crumbled rock and glass from earlier that year was still strong in their minds and in some way they all seemed to try and find where the castle had been put back together.

They walked through the massive front doors, the castle still seemed to be the same as it had been before, except now as they walked down the corridors old memories seemed to jump out everywhere at them. For Hermione, she had to suppress a quiet sob that was about to erupt from within her. She wanted to turn and run away, say she changed her mind and that she wasn't strong enough to do this, but after a reassuring glance from Harry and a hug from Ginny and Luna she kept walking gaining courage with each step she took with her friends.

Walking together to the Great Hall, they had to part ways with Luna as she went to sit with her House. They all found seats around Dean and Seamus and after saying their hellos and making small talk about their summers she felt Ginny elbow her in the ribs. She was about to protest when she saw what she was looking at.

Walking through the doors she saw Ron walk in with-

"Isn't that Lavender Brown?" Dean asked to no one in particular.

She felt her face grow warm and suddenly the feeling of hate and utter loathing arose within her and her thoughts went wild. 'What is he doing with that broad?' 'Was he going out with her since break?' 'Did he go for her after he broke up with me?' 'How did they get together?' 'Is that why he broke up with me? So he could go out with that slut?'

If Dean or Seamus thought it weird that Ron wasn't sitting with them, or sat on the far side of the table with Lavender she didn't know or hear them talk about it. It was all she could do to not keep looking down there. Her head began to throb and she was ready to flee from the table when she felt Ginny's hand on hers and looked over and saw her friends face. She too looked confused.

Not able to help herself she asked quietly so Seamus and Dean didn't overhear, "Did you know that Ron was dating?"

"No. I've hardly seen him or talked to him this summer." Ginny said genuinely confused.

Glancing across the table to where Harry was sitting she caught him looking at her. Frowning slightly he mouthed to her, "You ok?"

She nodded her head and giving him a pathetic smile she looked down at her plate. 'Things can't get worse than this right?' she asked herself.

"Hey Malfoy! Over here!"

Not knowing what possessed her to look up, but she did her eyes easily spotting him. The blonde haired boy...well not really a boy...A man now. A very...handsome man... When did Malfoy become so handsome? When were his shoulders so broad? Had he always been that tall? When did he become so...so...

As if trying to swallow her heart back to its normal place, she took a deep breath and couldn't quiet the little reprimanding voice inside her head, asking her, 'What are you thinking?'. She shook herself from where her thoughts were leading her, but she couldn't help but let her gaze follow Malfoy as he walked and sat down at the Slytherin table.

It wasn't until he began looking around that she turned her gaze away and looked up towards the front where Headmistress McGonagall sat. When everyone had seated and had started to quiet down then the doors opened again and in came in the first years. After that she really didn't pay attention.

Feeling bored she looked up and down the Gryffindor table, trying to pick out familiar faces. Collin Crevey and his brother where sitting next to her and her group, both looking so old, and less boyish than they used to. The camera that Collin used to where around his neck, was finally gone, making him seem that much more mature and older.

She noticed a few other people that she had known were not here, apparently they thought this year wouldn't be necessary, and for a second felt herself wish that she was not here as well. As her eyes searched the table again, to the nervous looking first years, and the solemn looking students surrounding her, she sighed and about gave up looking for other people she knew, when her eyes fell on Ron and Lavender. They were googlie eyed over each other and just the sight of them just made her nauseas.

Looking away, she felt her chest heave, the pain she felt was like what she had felt earlier this summer. She had hoped that it would be easier, but would her heart never let her move on and forget Ron Weasley? Unless she met someone who could make her forget everything about Ron did she know that she would finally move on. But the chance of something like that happening didn't look so promising for her at the moment.

Her eyes began roaming again towards the different tables. She looked up and down Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff , avoiding looking down too far to where Ron sat, and even looked over to the Slytherin table. Then her eyes landed on him.

Draco Malfoy.

She couldn't help but to stare at him. He seemed thinner since when she had seen him last, and for a moment took in his features. He seemed more toned and noticed once again his broad shoulders. His hair was still the same as it was the previous years before, perhaps a little longer. But his eyes...

It took her a second to realize that he was looking at her, and when she had her first impulse was to look away, but something was captivating about his eyes. There was something hidden in there and familiar.

When the realization of who she was looking dawned on her she looked down at her plate and blushed. She tried looking discreetly at the people around her. She couldn't help but to feel as if they had known whom she had been looking at. After a few moments she gained the courage to look back over at him and when she did she found that he was still looking at her and when she looked at him fully he quickly adverted his gaze.

Frowning she wondered why he looked away. A cheer erupted from all the tables and looking towards the front saw that all the first years were sorted. McGonagall was standing towards the front and raising her arms a sudden hush fell over the Great Hall.

"I wish to welcome you all, new and old students, to Hogwarts. This year, if many of you have not noticed we have more students than usual. I would like to say a special welcome to our first ever 8th year students. For those of you who don't know, Hogwarts has decided that given the certain circumstances of last year, that those last year 7th year students; and others who may not have been here, we have offered an extension of their education to be sure that they will have the chance to relive the experience they had missed last year."

As students began nodding it seemed as if everyone understood the chance and gravity of what this new year meant. This was the schools way of making up for whatever had happened last year and providing a chance to students to continue on with their learning.

"Now in order to accommodate the number of students that we now hold you will find some minor changes. This year you will find that your dormitories have been expanded to fit everybody. There will be some classroom that will hold combined students of different years. These classes will be mostly 5th to 8th year students being combined in the following classes; Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and a new class will be offered at Hogwarts that will combine the study of Herbology, Charms, and survival skills. This class will be taught to help students understand the importance of Charms and how to survive."

A murmur amongst the tables erupted as everyone either wondered or told the story of how that class may have come about. Harry glanced across at Hermione and offering meak smiles they knew that Professor McGonagall had made this class after them and what they had gone through last year.

A clap resounded through the hall and everyone was silent once more looking back up towards McGonagall.

"As you have probably guessed from the schools wish that you find appropriate dress robes, that we too will be having a ball at the end of the year. Once finals are finished, we are going to be holding a celebration for all students, but too as a farwell to our 8th year students." McGonagall's voice seemed to choke up a little bit as she looked at them all. Taking a deep breath she smiled at each of them, "It has been our honor and privilege of teaching you and I, as well as the other teachers, are honored to teach you all this year."

Hermione, as well as some other girls and a few boys, wiped away at their eyes after McGonagall's touching speech to them all.

"Now. Let the feast begin!"

Surprised gasps were heard from the first years, as well as from a few of the older students murmured their surprise as they looked at the massive spread that was before them. They gazed upon the delicious smoked hams dripping with a sticky sweet sauce, turkeys roasted with dressing on the inside, fried and roasted pieces of chicken, potatoes every way, roasted and steamed vegetables glazed in honey or butter, breads in every shape and size warm and fresh, butterbeer, water, ciders, and every kind of fruit imaginable loaded the huge banquet tables.

Hermione joined in with everyone as they started trying bites of either their favorite foods, or a little bit of everything, but a funny feeling came over her when she was halfway at scooping herself some mashed potatoes; she felt as though she were being watched. Looking up she found that Malfoy was looking at her again. He didn't look away this time as she returned his gaze. It was as if they were silently communicating across the room to each other, but with an unknown subject. Her breath caught in her throat, and exhaling sharply felt a strange feeling come over her. A feeling she had never felt before.

A sharp jab in the ribs brought her back to reality, ending her stare at Malfoy; she looked over at Ginny, who was frowning asking her,

"What's wrong? You stopped scooping potatoes and then got this look on her face."

Looking down at her hand, sure enough was the filled spoon of mashed potatoes and it was in the air, still waiting to reach her plate. Quickly plopping the viscous mass onto her plate she picked up her fork and made the appearance of eating, trying to hide her gaze back up to Malfoy. Locking eyes again he was still looking at her smiling, then looked away back to the people around him.

"Hermione?"

Looking over she found Ginny still looking at her confused.

Remembering Ginny's inquiry she smiled feebly saying, "I'm alright. Just a little..." she stopped unsure of what to say.

Ginny nodded, as if in understanding.

Frowning she wondered what her friend was thinking, until she realized what Ginny might've thought, and looked down at Ron and Lavender. Ron was stuffing his face as usual and in between bites would snog Lavender really quick.

Suppressing her urge to vomit on the spot she looked away and thought suddenly, 'Hope she enjoys his morning breath!'

Not dwelling too much on Ron and Lavender, focused back on her meal, and eating silently thought back to her gaze with Draco; and after her bite of potato wondered, 'Was Draco Malfoy really smiling at me?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-Domino Effect

As dinner was finishing up, Hermione did not dwell on Draco, as she began to feel a little more comfortable and listened to the different conversations going on around her. Familiar sounds of people chatting and talking transported her back to years past. She had missed this; the gathering of all the Houses eating, laughing, and talking. A lot had changed since the first night they had arrived, eating their first dinner at Hogwarts, barely knowing each other and nervous as to what was to come. They all knew each other now and the growing and learning they had experienced together since that first year made it seem as though they were a family.

Smiling she looked around as everyone was helping themselves to their second helpings of custards, cakes, puddings, caramelized fruit, chocolate covered fruit, sugared fruit, pies, and hot chocolate with a whipped topping and chocolate stick. Her hands were wrapped around her own mug of hot chocolate feeling the warmth of the cup penetrate her hands. Feeling a nudge on her elbow she looked over and saw Ginny looking at her smiling,

"Do you remember ever having hot chocolate like this?" she asked reaching for another one.

Shaking her head no she looked down at her half empty mug and stirring it with her chocolate stick took another drink from it, its velvety smooth taste of the richest cocoa she had ever tasted warmed her throat.

A loud giggle resounded from down the table, and before she could help herself she looked and wished she hadn't. Ron was making a complete idiot of himself by purposely drinking the hot chocolate getting his nose covered with whipped topping. Lavender was doing the same and they would then proceed licking the cream from each other's nose and then have a quick snog.

Disgusted she turned her gaze away. 'Why must he act so idiotic?'

'Why does it matter?' a little voice asked her.

Pausing she truly wondered why it did matter to her. Forcing herself to look back, she could feel her heart break as she watched Ron look and talk to Lavender and all her friends. He would wrap his arm around her pulling her close to him, look at her with adoring eyes, snog her with complete abandon and catered to her little whims.

Finally she understood what it meant to be broken. She knew she was not jealous of Lavender, actually Lavender was quite nice, a bit clingy when it came to her boyfriends, but nice nonetheless. She felt broken because never once had she ever been catered too, held in the way Ron was holding Lavender, never was snogged just because they could. In fact, she wasn't really comfortable with public display of affection. It made her wonder just when had Ron become comfortable with the whole idea of it? He was acting truly uncharacteristic of himself. Had he truly moved on and forgotten all about her?

She finally tore her gaze away from the two and felt for a moment pure defeat. This was worse than the night he had called her...refusing to think back to that night, she took a shaky breath and drank a little more of her hot chocolate. The warmth the chocolaty drink provided her was doing nothing to warm her heart or soul. She felt cold and dead to the world and wondered just when this domino effect of sadness and emotion would be over.

Looking back at Ginny she could tell her friend wanted to say something when people started getting up and leaving heading towards the dormitories. Drinking the rest of her hot chocolate she and Ginny stood up and followed the rest of the Gryffindor's to the Gryffindor Common Room. She couldn't look at her friend, but she knew Ginny was starring at her. If this was how the rest of the year was going to go, with her friends constantly watching her waiting for her to crack, she didn't know if she could take much more.

Harry had caught up to them, and had taken his place on the other side of Ginny holding her hand. Feeling like a third wheel she walked a little ahead of them, allowing them to walk and talk with each other, at the moment she wasn't sure if she could handle her friends inquiring if she was alright.

Walking up the stairs the echo of murmurs of full and sleepy students bounced off the stone wall, seeming almost like music, as people made their way to their destinations. Prefects were the only ones raising their voices loud enough to lead their houses where they needed to go, hearing them made Hermione remember about her first year here; which then led her to think of Percy and when she thought of Percy automatically her thoughts went to...

'Stop it!' She told herself firmly. 'Thinking of him won't bring him back to you.'

Suddenly people stopped as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She barely heard the password "Patronus" before they entered the familiar common room. The once cozy common room now seemed a little larger and a bit more spacious with a few more arm chairs and tables. But seeing the familiarity of the decoration and the beautiful windows and the staircases that led up to their dormitories made her feel like she had just returned home.

At that moment she remembered what Harry had told her one summer about how he felt when he returned to Hogwarts each year, '...Hogwarts makes me feel...safe...Like, whenever I enter the Common Room after the summer, in my heart I know that I am home...' Smiling she understood what her friend meant, and for the first time since everything had happened, felt that peace that Harry had felt the first time he had entered Hogwarts.

Following the girls up the winding staircase to the girl's dormitory she felt someone poke her on the back. Turning around she saw Harry and he said in her ear, "Can you meet me in the Common Room after everyone goes to sleep?"

Nodding quickly she saw him smile a little, but as he began to turn away, he turned solemn. Frowning she couldn't help but wonder about her friend and what he wanted to talk about as she followed the girls into the dormitory.

She and Ginny were sharing a room with three other girls, all whom she had met in previous classes, but she couldn't remember their names. Star was waiting for her on her bed, her trunk was at the foot and opening it quickly pulled out her pajamas and robe and hiding behind her privacy screen quickly changed out of her robes. As she laid out her clothes on the chair for tomorrow, she sat down on the edge of her bed stroking Star as she waited for all the girls to head to bed and she could go out and talk to Harry.

It wasn't long before everyone's drowsiness caused them to change quickly and soon drifted off to sleep. But it wasn't until the last person said their goodnights and rested their heads on their pillows that she waited a little longer. When hearing the gentle breathing of everyone in the room she finally got up making her way to the Common Room with Star in her arms.

She came to the base of the stairs when she heard the door open once more and Ginny came out following behind. Looking out to the Common Room she could see Harry sitting on the arm of one of the couches starring at them. Frowning she wondered what was going on when Ginny came up next to her and wrapping an arm around her said,

"Have a seat Hermione."

Taking a deep breath she complied and walking towards one of the sofas she sat down near the very edge holding Star close to her. From the corner of her eye she could see Harry and Ginny exchange a glance before they sat down next to her.

Silence filled the room, besides the crackling of the fire, and nobody said anything for the longest time before Harry cleared his throat, "Hermione?"

She wanted to look at Harry, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. At the moment she felt like any moment the cool composure she was trying to cling to would leave her if she made any movement.

"Ginny and I were talking earlier, and we are concerned about you."

Frowning she looked at her two friends and wondered just what they were concerned about.

"Harry and I have both noticed that you are not yourself," Ginny said placing a hand on Hermione's and giving a weak smile. She quickly glanced over at Harry then back to her saying, "and I can't imagine what you're feeling Hermione, but I want you to know that me and Harry will always be here for you."

"For anything." Harry added, reaching out and placing his hand on hers.

Nodding she could feel her composure break a little as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks as she whispered, "I know...thank you."

She half expected them to leave, but both Ginny and Harry did something unexpected, they both hugged her placing a kiss on her temple. It was in that moment she finally let her resolve break and leaning her head on Ginny's shoulder she allowed herself to finally cry. Her body shook with her muffled sobs, as she released all the past weeks of anger, frustration, and hurt. The feelings of rejection, pain, mortification, and accusation that she did not want to believe and wanted to forget came rushing back and seemed to melt away as her tears washed down her face.

She didn't know how long she cried, when Ginny had wrapped her arms around her, or when Star had escaped her arms and jumped up to sit with Harry; but when she finally calmed down enough she didn't feel that gaping hole in her heart. The ache was still there, but the missing piece with its jagged edges tearing at her soul seemed to have been smoothed over.

Sensing that she needed comfort Star jumped from Harry's lap and onto hers, a little rough tongue began licking her face. Hugging Star to her she looked to both of her friends and felt herself thankful to have these two people in her life.

Before she could say anything, Ginny smiled at her and placing a hand on her said, "We know."

Standing up Harry looked down at her, smiled meekly and said, "You heading up?"

Shaking her head no, she replied silently, "In a minute."

She sensed more than saw him nod as Ginny stood to join him. Sitting there she listened to their muffled footsteps before they stopped suddenly.

Harry's voice called out, "I am sorry about Ron Hermione. But I always hoped you two wouldn't make it. You deserve better."

Remaining silent and starring straight at the fire, making sure she heard the door close to the both the boy's and girl's dormitory she said to the empty room, "I knew we wouldn't either... But why does it still hurt?"

A soft meow was her response and as she looked down she could see Star's eyes gazing at her. Smiling at her new companion she gathered the warm furry body close to hers as she headed back up the stairs towards the girls dormitory. As she let Star down and crawled into her bed she sent a feverous plea to the sleeping night,

"Please let tomorrow be better."

As sleep started to consume her, she felt Star nestle besides her, resting a little paw on her arm and in that moment she fell fast asleep, her dreams transporting her to a place far away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Confrontation

The next morning she woke up and lied in bed for a few moments. She was home. Stretching she raised her arms above her head, until suddenly Star jumped up and walked on her belly looking down at her. Smiling she settled back into the bed stroking Star behind the ears, "Mornin' Star." she whispered.

A soft meow was her response as she continued to scratch behind Star's ears resulting in a deep purr. As she lay there, warm inside her cocoon of sheets she thought back to the past 24 hours and couldn't believe all that had happened. From waking up yesterday morning and making breakfast with Harry to apparating to the train station, Neville and Luna finding them, to Ron's sudden appearance, and Neville and Luna's big news.

She wished in a way that the day had ended there, with Neville Luna telling them they were engaged and then go straight towards them heading to bed. As she reminisced about dinner last night, she then remembered about Draco Malfoy. Rolling on her side, she cuddled Star to her as she played with her tail lightly, thinking back to those glances she shared with Draco.

It seemed strange how he kept his gaze on her. But why? What could possibly have possessed him to stare at her like that? He hated her! Didn't he? A slight frown formed on her face the more she thought about it, through all the years of torment, teasing, and name calling.

A sudden meow sounded as Star jumped down and headed out the door. Shaking her head she didn't want to think about the possibility of a mouse being anywhere around her as she rolled back over to her back and stretched once more. Feeling quite awake and alert, she got out of bed and changed into her school clothes.

After she was done, she kneeled before her trunk taking out her text books, some parchments, her quills, ink and her school bag. Getting everything loaded she placed the strap over her arm and headed down towards the common room. Looking around she felt a little awkward from the emptiness and the sofa where she had her meltdown last night.

Sighing she headed towards the portrait and heading out was met with the Fat Lady's disgruntled words at being opened so early at her back as she made her way downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was when they were going to pass out the schedules, and she felt a little nervous as to what classes she would end up with...no! She wouldn't ruin her day thinking about that this early.

Squaring her shoulders she made it to the Great Hall, and noticed that there were a few people up already, including some of the teachers. She noticed Neville and Luna were sitting together, as well as Harry and Ginny. Surprised she could see they were all in deep conversation and she wondered if she should interrupt when Ginny noticed her, smiled and waved her over.

The others noticed as well and all smiled warmly at her as she took a seat next to Luna.

"Morning." She responded to their chorused 'Good morning' to her.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Neville asked.

"Kinda. I've been waking up early a lot lately." She said helping herself to some scrambled eggs, toast, and pumpkin juice.

"We were discussing how our sleeping has changed since last year." Luna informed her as she took a bite of toast.

"I keep having dreams of everything that happened." Ginny said resuming playing with her food.

"I dream about when I had confronted Voldemort." Neville said softly.

Everyone became quiet as they remembered back, when Neville had stood before Voldemort, giving his speech then Harry seemingly coming back to life.

"I was quite proud of you." Luna broke the silence, as she looked at Neville.

Hermione looked down at her breakfast as the tender scene between Neville and Luna past. Not from embarrassment or resentment, but more out of respect for her friends.

As she began eating her breakfast suddenly she heard Luna ask, "What happened between you and Ron Hermione?"

Pausing halfway to her mouth with her forkful full of egg, Hermione looked at her as everyone became silent.

Looking around Luna asked, "I touched a difficult topic didn't I?"

"It's kinda complicated Luna." Harry answered.

"Oh." She responded looking from both Harry to Hermione.

As they sat there in silence, Hermione felt herself in turmoil. She knew she needed to tell her friends what had happened, but too she wondered if she should and what should she say? But as they all sat there, moving their food around on their plates with their forks, she sighed and putting her fork down said,

"Ron accused me of cheating on him with Harry."

Everyone's head shot up as she spoke, and as the words had come out of her mouth, she was surprised at how strong and steady her voice was.

"He what?" Neville looked at both Harry and Hermione as Luna placed a hand on Hermione's arm.

"That's not true." Luna said as they sat there in silence once more.

"Not at all!" Hermione replied looking at them all.

"Ron even confronted Harry about it as well." Ginny added as they sat there silently looking at one another.

"Seems a little uncharacteristic of him." Luna said soflty.

"No kidding." Neville agreed. "Ron always thought highly of Harry."

Hermione could sense Harry was becoming just as uneasy as she was about talking about this subject. Although she found it wasn't hard to talk about him, it just seemed too soon for her to try and accept all that happened and just how she and Harry had lost their best friend.

As they sat there quietly suddenly they heard quick footsteps behind them. Looking they found McGonagall heading towards the doors ushering somebody away. Frowning they all seemed to have curious and uncertain faces as they looked at each other.

"I wonder what that was all about." Ginny said.

"I don't know." Neville replied turning back to his breakfast taking a bite out of his eggs.

"So...what kind of classes do you think we will be put in?" Luna asked.

As conversation started coming easily between the five friends, their group grew as more students started to emerge. Harry and the Crevey brothers were talking, as Ginny and Dean were trying to explain a spell to Seamus, Neville and Luna were talking to Hermione and as more people joined, more conversations started taking place. It was like old times as they sat there conversed and compared schedules as teachers began walking up and down the tables.

They all found they shared Defense Against the Dark Arts together History and Potions. Astronomy seemed to be a two part class taught by both Frienze and Trenelway. Anyone in the 5th year and up seemed to be enrolled in the Muggle Studies class, but only Hermione noticed that there was a new teacher teaching this class. Their last class of the day; which seemed to be composed of a three part segment, was their longest class and it was the combined class of Herbology, Charms, and survival skills. It too seemed as though this class was only provided to 3rd year students and up.

All too soon it seemed breakfast was over, as they were dismissed and sent to find their classes. Hermione stayed close to Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna as they made their way down the corridors and down to the dungeons to their Potions class. As they entered and took their seats they found Professor Slughorn smiling at them biding them to come in.

"Come on in everyone, don't be shy. Take a seat and open your books to page 13. We are going to have some fun today."

As he welcomed more people in, they all took their seats. It seemed as this year the boundary between the Houses that had separated and segregated them through the years was no longer there, although some Slytherin's still congregated towards the back of the classroom and sat together.

It wasn't until everyone was almost seated that Hermione noticed there were two seats left, the one next to her, and one at a table composed of a few Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. Frowning as to who could be missing, her answers came forth as a disheveled Ron came puffing through the door and Draco Malfoy.

Slughorn, who had made his way to the front of the class, called out to them, "Hurry and sit down boys. We are about to begin."

After assessing the situation Hermione noticed that both boys seemed to blanch at the choices that they were given, although both blanched at the different seating choices. Suddenly, before she knew what happened, Ron walked over and sat next to her. Looking down at the table, she tried to not be obvious as she scooted herself away from him as much as possible as he began tossing his books on the table.

As Slughorn began his lesson, Hermione found herself wishing that Malfoy had been quicker and chose the seat next to her. Although as much as she was unsure about him, she wouldn't have minded sitting next to him as she did Ron. And he might've smelled a little bit better than Ron.

Lavender either wore a cheap brand of perfume, or Ron had no sense of smell for cologne, because he was drowned in it making it hard for her to concentrate on the lesson. For every time he moved a huge waft of it would wash over her, causing her to feel nauseous.

The minutes ticked by, and as they did it seemed to take an eternity for the next minute to pass. Time seemed to be against her as she continually checked the clock between taking notes on the potion they were to be making tomorrow. If asked what she was writing and what it meant, she knew that she would not be able to explain it, for each time she checked the clock her attention to whatever suggestions and hints Slughorn gave went unnoticed.

She tried so hard to not focus on the person sitting next to her, and the horrible smell being omitted from him. She was sitting so far on the edge of her stool that her back, legs, and arms hurt. And the tiny amount of desk space she allowed herself, somehow made it appear that it was ok for Ron to take total control on the remaining space strewing his things all over and sitting as close to her as he could.

It wasn't until they were dismissed to leave that Hermione found herself the first one out the door, and as she headed towards her next class wished she did not have to endure another class like that again.

When returning to the Gryffindor Common Room after her last class that day Hermione couldn't help but to contain herself from strewing her things all over the room. 'Why did this happen? Why?' Every single class except for two she; Muggle Studies and her study hall period, she had with Ron!

'Oh why?' she thought. She couldn't believe it! She probably wouldn't have had a hard time if it was with Lavender but Ron?! She was ready to pull her hair out and scream. 'How did this happen?'

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she doubled over resting her head in her hands, closing her eyes. She tried to take steady breaths but it seemed that everything around her seemed to agitate and annoy her. Standing up she began pacing, but with such a small space to maneuver in, she knew she needed more space, and someplace away from people.

Standing still, she placed her hands at her hips and tried to think of someplace she could go. Her normal haven was the library, but she knew there was no book that she could escape in. She didn't want to walk the grounds because that was where everyone had gone after they had finished their Wizards Survival class; which had been exactly what she and Harry had thought it would be. It was teaching how to determine which plants and roots where safe to eat, how to set up protection charms, and how to best set up shelter.

As she stood there thinking, she looked out the window just as a bird flew by. Just like that she knew where she wanted to be. Heading out the door, she kept her head down as she walked down the steps and maneuvered her way through the Common Room and out the Fat Lady's portrait, her feet walking swiftly towards the Astronomy tower.

It wasn't until she made it to the top, and she stood at the open windowsill looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts did she exhale and feel a sense of peace and calm fill her. She could remember all the times she came up here in the previous years to get away from it all and to think. Watching the clouds she found herself picking out shapes and pictures out or their white fluffy masses, as they floated by casting shadows down below on the Dark Forest and parts of the castle.

Lost in her thoughts of nothing, she didn't notice someone walking up the stairs until she heard someone clear their throat, and when she looked behind her she found Ron standing there.

"What are you doing here?" her tone sounded cold.

He looked down at the floor sheepishly and said, "I...I saw you...leave and I...I wanted to see if you were alright."

Frowning she looked at him in disbelief, and before she could help it asked, "Why do you care if I'm alright?"

He finally looked up at her, "Well, I saw that you looked like you could use someone and I felt-"

"You felt what?" she cried out cutting him off. "Felt what? You obviously didn't feel anything for me when you accused me of cheating on you months ago! Nor did you feel anything when..." she stopped, she didn't dare continue that.

"Hermione, please-"

"What?"

Looking back to the ground, he kicked at an imaginary rock before he looked back at her saying, "I was wrong to do that to you. But you have to understand my side!"

"Your side?!" she cried, "Your side? And what about my side? How do you think what you had said to me made me feel Ronald?"

He shrugged and looking back down at the ground traced the ground with his foot.

Exasperated she turned away and could feel her heart pound. She felt angry, no she was furious. How dare he come up and have the gall to ask if she was ok. What was the meaning of this?

"But really what happened between you two-"

Spinning around she was tempted to slap him for asking such a thing from her again. But instead she shook her head and said, "If you truly knew me you would have known that nothing happened! Harry and I did nothing wrong and I did not sleep with him despite what you may think. Nor did I ever sleep with Victor Krum, as if that is any of your business now. But since you obviously don't know me, it shouldn't matter to you now."

Spinning back around, she couldn't look at him as tears began pooling in her eyes. She tried to blink them back, but as she did a few ran down her face. She listened to his footsteps as they headed towards the stairs, paused for just a moment and then left.

Her body shaking she turned back around and seeing that she was indeed completely alone she fell to her knees and laying down curled up into the fetal position and cried. Not of heartache, or from loss of her love, but from the knowledge that all of her once dreams and wishes had been wasted on a boy who did not care for her.

Draco watched in agony from the shadows. He had seen everything that had happened and was torn to pick the crumbled figure up in the middle of the Astronomy tower or to leave her be and follow that oaf Weaselbee and give him a piece of his mind. The latter option, although would make him feel better, he knew he couldn't compromise this balancing act he was in.

He wished he had the courage to comfort her, but would she accept it? Who was he to give comfort to her when the past seven years all he had given her was torment and grief? Leaning against the wall he felt his soul weep with her and with a heavy heart stayed where he was. He could only watch from afar now.

A soft meow resounded from his feet and looking down, gazed upon the furry face of Star. Bending down he nestled his face in the cat's warm fur, and whispering said, "Comfort her for me."

A deep purr was the response as the beautiful creature walked off and nestled itself against her body. Standing up he watched as she wrapped her arm around the animal and holding it close to her buried her face like he had down in the animal's soft fur.

"I'll save you from another confrontation Hermione." He whispered softly as he turned and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Ache

October came all too soon, but for Hermione it was slow coming. The past four weeks that had passed were the longest she had ever endured in her life. Since her confrontation with Ron in the Astronomy tower, he seemed to leave her well alone, and too made pains to avoid her as much as she tried to avoid him. He took to sitting with some other group during their Potions class, and as he was the last to appear in the classes they shared, he always sat in the back, away from her point of view.

Rumors had begun spreading about the obvious tension between the two, and speculation as to what could've caused the break up as well as Harry and Ron not being friends anymore had become more than she had anticipated. It was the second week as school, and as she was in the library researching something for one of her classes, she overheard a group of people talking about them.

"I heard that he couldn't handle being in the shadows compared to Potter and Granger."

"I heard that he got into a rage and jealous fit when they told him that they had hooked up after he left them."

"I heard that she is carrying Potters kid."

She didn't hear the rest as she fled the library and was found by Ginny and Luna hours later sobbing in the second floor girl's bathroom with moaning Myrtle trying to comfort her.

After that, it seemed as if the rumors stopped, as well as the starring and pointing. A new rumor was taking place when several of the 7th and 8th years began questioning about Lavender Brown, and how her appearance and demeanor had changed. She was skinnier than before, and questions about whether or not it was really her started to filtrate around.

There were rumors that she had been brought back from the dead, or that she really had not been attacked and it was someone who had looked like her. But there were some speculations going around, that not many seemed to want to bring up even in private company.

New speculations about Ron seemed to be floating about as well. As to why he was always late to class, always was seen with Lavender, and just what could be going on. Some suggested that they were engaged; others wanted to believe that they were as serious as they had looked or were acting like it, while others dubbed it as disgraceful the way they behaved together.

Hermione didn't listen or pay any heed to the many whispers and rumors floating about, even if the new talk was not about her she could no longer find solace from her normal studying spots as it seemed that no matter where she turned, everyone's constant whispers and talking was more of a distraction than background noise to tune out. For that she had begun to remaining in the dormitory or the Common Room when everyone was asleep, or trekked up to the Astronomy tower when she needed fresh air and exercise. Harry and Ginny were very accommodating for her, but after three weeks of their constant glances and worrying, she knew that it would be no good for them to keep wondering about her.

"Look, I'm fine." She told them one evening as they sat in the Common Room. "I don't feel anything for him anymore, and to be honest I'm glad the rumors have stopped. I just can't seem to find any peace from people constantly talking and whispering, that's what keeps distracting me. Honest."

After seeing the sincerity in her face, their constant looks became less and less as they began to refocus on each other, and began acting more as a couple. Doing things together, taking walks around the grounds, only when they went to see Hagrid did she go along with them; but besides random invites, she only talked to them during meals and whenever they worked on homework in their study halls.

But on this particular October Friday night, a clock struck 11 as she was found bending over a table in the Common room working on her parchment for History. Looking up from her parchment she rolled her neck as she could feel it getting stiff from sitting at the table. After two hours of constant writing she still had more to do. Sighing she looked back down to her previous parchment and knew that she could stop, but she pushed herself on.

The topic was a new one for her, and although it took her several hours in the library earlier that evening to get enough books to help her brush up on what she was supposed to be writing about, she wanted to be sure she sound very thorough and sure of what the assignment was.

Bending back over her second parchment she continued on._..For thousands of years witches have been associated with black cats and other creatures, and many have believed that it was through these creatures that was rumored that was where witches had kept their soul. But after some research, a wizard by the name of Arculus Renalde discovered this was not true. Renalde found that the creatures held no magical powers, except one. The ability to converse with their owner, and their owners loved ones. Renalde concluded after this remarkable find that it was possible that the earliest known witches and wizards, shunned from society because of their abilities, found a way to create a type of friend through animals. Even going so bold as to suggest that these animals were able to communicate with any person who held any type of magic ability..._

By the time she was done the clock had just struck midnight. Only five other students were still awake and roaming the Common Room, two working on their homework like she had been, the other three talking amongst themselves quietly before the fire.

Rolling up her parchments she closed her books and started putting them back into her bag. Standing up for the first time in four hours she stretched her back and arms. Her hand felt a little cramped, but if she just massaged it for a couple minutes it would be fine. Picking up her bag she placed her library books inside before heading up to the girl's dormitory.

As she got halfway up the stairs she could hear from the boy's dormitory laughter and could detect who she thought to be Neville singing some sort of song that she was not familiar with. Smiling and shaking her head at their obvious merriment she continued her way towards her dormitory.

But as she got ready for bed and laid down, she felt restless and couldn't sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning she reached for her robe, and getting up slipped on her slippers and snuck out of bed. Looking over the banister she saw that only two students were down in the Common Room, and they were both asleep. One was curled on the sofa, while another had fallen asleep on their books. Smiling at the view, she quietly made her way down the stairs, and slipping past the Fat Lady hurriedly made her way towards the Astronomy tower. As she made her way through the dark and quiet castle, she could hear her heart pound in her ears listening to hear some sort of remark from the Fat Lady or any professor walking about. But hearing nothing she continued on reaching the foot of the stairs.

Quiet as a mouse she took the stairs, her slippers barely making any noise as she made her way to the top. When she reached the top did she take a deep breath and walked over to the window. As she stood there she could feel the cool night air brush across her flushed face. Inhaling deep she stood there for only a couple moments looking out over the grounds before she turned and sitting down leaned against the stone wall, and starring out the opposite window towards the moon, felt her eyes sag with sleep and before she knew it fell asleep.

Draco headed towards one of the leather couches in the Slytherin Common Room and sat down looking into the fireplace. Time was dragging on so slowly, and for the thousandth time he wondered just when was the right time to try and talk to Hermione. He had heard about the rumors that first week and had to contain himself from doing anything rash.

He knew all too well how well the school loved any type of gossip, but after what he had witnessed in the Astronomy Tower that first day of school he felt as though out of respect for Hermione they shouldn't have gotten their noses involved. So what Potter and Weaselbee weren't friends anymore. But making rumors about Potter and Hermione? That had sent him over the edge.

He was more than glad when the rumors then went away and speculation about Weaselbee and that Brown girl started. In those rumors he was more than willing to listen and get the full scoop as to what was going on. Although he too wondered just what made Weaselbee turn his friends away, the new speculations were even more intriguing; especially the ones that suggested that the Brown girl might be a werewolf.

Rubbing his eyes he felt tired and lonely. Suddenly a cat jumped up on his lap. Recognizing the black coat he smiled slightly stroking the fur of the cat. As it looked at him with its gorgeous eyes he stroked its head and whispered, "Star."

A creak from a door sounded, and the cat fled from his lap to the shadows. Frowning he heard a giggle and looked over to find Pansy walking over to him. She seemed to stagger a bit and even though he was several feet from her, he could smell the liquor just radiating off of her.

She spotted him to his displeasure, and sat down next to him. She smiled crookedly and said, "Hello Draco." She hiccupped suddenly and started leaning towards him.

Getting up suddenly he spat, "Get off me you oaf!"

Standing up, she staggered a lil as she walked towards him, "Oh come on Drakie! Don't act that way!"

She leaned closer to him saying, "Kiss me."

Falling on him he pushed her down to the floor. Glaring down at her he whispered venomously, "Stay away from me! You whore!"

Standing quickly he made his way out of the Common Room and as the door opened felt the rush of a cat pass him by. Standing there in the hall he was unsure of what to do, but as he heard the door begin to open, he quickly hid in the shadows and watched as Parkinson walked out hands on her hips.

Controlling his breathing he watched as her face contorted and stamping her foot turned to head back inside, only to be met by a closed door. She was cursing slightly as she hiccupped and tried to say the password. After three feeble attempts and beginning to cry he slowly crept his way through the shadows hoping to be out of there as soon as possible before any of the professors found Parkinson crying on the floor.

Sneaking around the castle he wasn't too sure where he was going, but as Star was walking before him, he followed and before he knew it he was heading up the astronomy tower.

Reaching the top he looked around and frowning saw a figure sitting on the floor asleep. Wondering who it might be, he watched as Star kept walking and jumping on the figures lap meowing softly.

Gasping softly, he felt his heart start to pound as he recognized who it was sitting there.

Hermione began to stir, and rolling her head around looked down at her lap and smiled as she gazed at Star.

"Hello there." She said softly, "You found me."

A funny thing happened in Draco's heart when he heard what she said. Allow it was just above a whisper, he could feel a type of electric current course through him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" her surprised voice brought him back from his musings, and as he looked at her he felt lost for a moment as the moon chose at that moment to shine and a ray of moonbeam landed perfectly on her, reflecting off her eyes.

She saw him look down at the ground, and for a moment thought she had seen something in his eyes, when he looked back up with a mask over his emotions saying sternly,

"Nothing."

She could tell he was lying, although why she wasn't sure. Standing up she let Star go as she cocked her head to the side and starred at him for a moment, "You're lying."

He starred back at her, something flashed across his face, and she fancied that she had seen him smile. But he began walking slowly towards her and as the distance between them closed a funny feeling came over her, and her heart began to race.

He was only a reach away when he asked, "Why are you here?"

Taken back, she frowned asking, "What do you mean?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he clasped his hands behind his back and feeling slightly amused asked, "Well, you had asked me what I was doing here, naturally I want to know what you are doing here."

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but shut it just as fast. Standing there she felt confused and perplexed. 'What is he getting at?' she wondered silently.

Sensing she wasn't quite up to word games, it didn't deter him as he relaxed his shoulders and said looking at her, "I am here the same reason you are."

He turned towards the window right and resting his hands on the window sill looked out over the grounds like she had done and said to the night air, "To get away from it all…to think…to…..escape…." he let the rest die and she couldn't help but to frown.

"What do you have to escape from?" she couldn't help but to voice her thoughts, to be honest since the day they had arrived to now she had questions, and now seemed the perfect time to ask.

He turned to face her, and feeling bold she stepped forward and said, "You have everything. The world is at your feet. You are the most popular figure for the Slytherin's and! you are the son of the Death Eater." her voice cracked a little from fear she may have overstepped a little but she couldn't help but to add in a whisper, "What must you have to escape from?"

When he didn't answer her, she was ready to turn and walk away when suddenly she felt him grab her around her waist pulling her back.

She was ready to cry out when he shushed her, placing a hand over her mouth saying, "Don't! We'll get caught."

Nodding she took a steadying breath as he removed his hand, but before he did she noticed that he let his fingers trace her lips before pulling his hand away completely. They stood there for several intense seconds as they looked each other in the eyes. His piercing ones looking into her warm gaze.

"If you think all that then obviously you really don't know me." His voice was husky as he began moving away from her.

"What isn't true then?" she asked suddenly. She didn't want to sound mean but she was curious as to how her perception of him all these years was wrong.

He looked down towards the ground and rested his hands back on the window sill, his arms were straight and as she looked at his back, she again couldn't help but to admire his shoulders.

A feeling something deep within her led her to gain courage and say, "I don't understand you Malfoy. All these years I've known that you hate me and you have never made that fact hidden from anyone. You always make a point to make fun of me in public, and try to bring me down as much as you can. I've never heard you say a good word about anybody, nor of anyone doing the same to you."

Looking down at the ground, as she remembered all the years that had passed between them, sighing she turned and began to walk away before she stopped and said softly, "It's hard to not think those things Draco. Especially when you haven't given me a reason to believe different, besides it's not like you like me."

With a heavy heart, she headed down the stairs, not looking back.

Draco turned and watched the frizzy haired brunette leave and felt his heart tear. He was silent for a moment and as her footsteps faded he said to no one in particular, "You're wrong."

He looked back out the window and suddenly realized what the ache in his heart was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- Long Awaited

Hermione slept very little after she had returned to her dormitory. The scene between her and Draco kept replaying over and over in her mind, and even when she had managed to sleep long enough to dream she seemed to dream of the tower as well. As she tossed and turned, she finally decided to get up as the clock struck half past seven. Looking out the window next to her bed she found the sky dark and dreary looking, and feeling a slight draft from the window caused her to pick out some warm clothes before heading towards the showers.

After she bathed and dressed, she headed back down the stairs towards the Common Room. She didn't really want to remain since she had been sitting up half the night doing her homework, so continuing on she headed out the Fat Lady and feeling her stomach growl slightly she headed towards the Great Hall.

As she made her way down the stairs and through the corridors she wondered for a moment if Draco was still up in the tower, when she entered the Great Hall Ginny called out her name waving her to where she and Harry were sitting.

Walking towards her friends she sat down across from them and saw a piece of parchment with names on it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"We're making a list of people who would be willing to bring or buy things for the Halloween party." Ginny said, her face flushed with excitement.

"Halloween party?"

"Yeah. We're going to have it in the Room of Requirements and everyone is invited, including teachers." Ginny looked ready to bounce off her seat as she was explaining it.

"And the brilliant part is that McGonagall was all for it." Harry said before taking a bite of his toast.

"Hermione you should come! Costumes are optional, and someone said they were going to try and owl the Which Witch group and get them to come and perform."

As Hermione looked into Ginny's eager and excited eyes to Harry's eyes that were mixed with concern and excitement she took a deep breath and asked, "So what would you guys like for me to bring?"

Ginny looked as though she was going to hug her through the table, but containing her excitement said, "Well, Luna is going to make some decorations with Neville, Seamus and Dean are getting drinks with the help of McGonagall, Harry and I are going to talk to George and see what kind of stuff he has that we could use. So that leaves just candy and we have three people volunteering to bring candy already, but we need more."

"I guess I could buy some."

"Buy some what?"

They all three turned and found Ron standing there alone before them. Before they could answer he sat down near Hermione, but leaving some space between them. She could feel her heart start to pound again, but although she waited to feel some sort of anger towards him she realized that somehow between the day that she had cried in the tower and now she had let him go. It still stung to be near him, but she realized that it didn't hurt as much as it used to.

Ginny was the first to speak, her voice was less enthusiastic as she looked between her brother and her best friend, "Candy...For the Halloween party."

"Brilliant!" he said looking at all of them.

"Would you like to come?" they could hear the nervousness in Ginny's voice, and they all waited with held breaths as Ron seemed to think about it.

"It depends. Lavender may cha-have something going on that weekend." He starting fidgeting and standing up quickly looked at them before smiling meekly and walked away.

As they watched him leave Harry was the first to speak up saying, "He looks different."

"He looked skinny." Ginny said.

Looking back at her plate Hermione frowned and wondered just what Ron had meant about Lavender. It was strange that once he mentioned her that was when he had grown nervous and then left them.

"Hermione?"

Looking up quickly she found her friends looking at her puzzled.

"What?" she asked looking at both of them.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well..." he drifted off and picking up where he left off Ginny said, "We figured you would be upset since Ron sat with us."

"Oh." She gave a lighthearted laugh and said, "No. It surprised me more than anything. But I'm fine. Honest." She added when Harry looked doubtful. "I was just curious as to what he meant with Lavender."

"I was wondering the same." Harry said looking at both of them, "Have you guys been hearing the rumors going around?"

"I've tried not to." She said softly.

"Well, I have." Ginny said softly leaning in towards her, "People are questioning about Lavender. They don't see her as much anymore. And she has been gone all this week. They also are wondering if she really had been attacked."

Thinking back to earlier that year, Hermione tried to remember what had happened and who she had remembered seeing...She had taken great pains to forget those scenes, and thinking back now she wasn't sure if she wanted to open that door of two weeks of nightmares when she remembered she was the one who had used a hex to get Fenrir Greyback off of somebody...suddenly it hit her, it was Lavender!

Looking up at Harry and Ginny they were both silent as they wondered just what was going on with Lavender and how Ron was involved when Neville and Luna sat down next to Hermione.

"Morning everyone." Luna said cheerfully.

"Morning." They said in unison.

"Are you all going to Hogsmead today?" Neville asked filling his plate up with food.

"We are." Harry said, reaching over to hold Ginny's hand.

"What about you Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Sure."

"Brilliant! We could all walk together." Neville said between bites of eggs.

As they finished their breakfast Ginny started recruiting Neville and Luna to help out with the Halloween Party. They too were going to pick up candy and making plans to stop by with Hermione as she went to get hers, they planned to meet up at the Three Broomsticks after they were done and walk back up to the castle together.

Hermione took a deep breath of the cold wet air, and as another raindrop fell on her face she hurried to keep up with the others as they headed towards Hogsmead. Harry and Ginny kept walking as Hermione, Luna and Neville headed towards Honeydukes. Forcing their way through the busy shop they browsed the aisles trying to find some candy that would last until Halloween.

Deciding the cheap hard candies would be best they picked out Lemon Drops, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans, lollipops, and different flavors of hard candies. As they finished with their purchases, they were met with a downpour of rain once they stepped out the door. Running towards the Three Broomsticks they walked inside and were quickly met with the warmth coming from the fire inside and the hum of voices talking.

Harry and Ginny were sitting at a corner booth and waving them over they sat down and warmed themselves with mugs of Butterbeer. They made small talk and waited for the rain to die down as they sat there drying off and warming themselves. They showed each other what they had all bought. George had been generous with his suggestions and had thrown in a few things completely free for Harry and had a hello for all of them.

"The rains died down now." Luna said after they finished their second mugs of Butterbeer.

"Brilliant. Let's go back to the castle and change out of these clothes." Ginny said.

Agreeing they all gathered their things, Hermione had brought along her purse and placing her candy on the inside so she didn't have to carry it all the way back to the castle, followed everyone as they headed walking down the street.

Suddenly Neville said, "Hey you guys go ahead, I forgot to get something."

"I'll come with you." Luna said walking next to him.

"We'll meet you guys in the Great Hall!" Harry called after them.

Luna turned and waved back at them, before continuing with Neville taking his hand. As Hermione turned she thought she caught a figure in front of Honeydukes that looked strangely similar to Malfoy. Frowning she watched as the figure disappeared and Harry said suddenly,

"Well come on then."

He took Ginny's hand turning and started heading towards the trail that would lead them back to the castle.

Following Ginny and Harry, she couldn't help but wonder if she did see Draco outside Honeydukes when suddenly she heard her name being called out. Stopping she frowned looking around wondering it was coming from. Some students were still walking and talking about, and since it stopped running they were making their way to other shops. Unsure if she was hearing things she was about to walk again when she heard it again.

"Hermione!" a loud whisper called out.

Looking to her right she found Draco standing in the shadows between two buildings. Frowning she waited as two 3rd year students ran past her before she walked towards where he was hiding. She wondered what he could want and was about to ask him, but before she could ask anything he placed a finger to his lips and said, "Follow me."

Taking her hand he led her down the little alley. They made their way behind the buildings and as they continued to distance themselves away from the people and other students, she wondered where he was leading her when he led them towards the wooded area. As she ran to keep up, she continually checked behind her shoulder, looking to see if anyone was watching. She wondered too if Ginny and Harry had figured out yet she wasn't behind them anymore.

As the trees obstructed her view of the town she paid more attention to where she was going as they meandered their way through the trees. Suddenly he stopped and as they looked around she found that there was nothing around them but trees and knee high dried grass slightly wet from the rain earlier. She wondered where they were at when she saw the Shrieking Shack in the distance. Nearing the fence, he hoped over it waiting for her on the other side holding out his hand to her.

"We can't go inside." She could feel her heart start throbbing at the thought of breaking the rules.

"Sure we can." He said, smiling at her reassuringly.

"But..." she couldn't think of any excuse and the thought of being inside that place gave her an eerie feeling.

"Trust me." He said softly, still holding his hand out to her.

Not knowing if it was because she wanted to believe him, or just the way he stood there in front of her with his crooked smile and his face flushed from the hike that made her curious as to what he was up to, she made her decision. Smiling back she climbed over and they raced with him towards the front door. It opened easily and as they slipped inside she noticed that they were still holding hands and as she looked at their gloved hands intertwined she wished for a moment they weren't wearing gloves.

They stood there for a few moments in silence, she looked up to his face and she could see through the dim lighting that his face was flashing different emotions, all of which puzzled her and made her wonder just what he was thinking when he cleared his throat and said,

"You were wrong last night...about what you said."

Opening her mouth to speak, she closed it once more watching as he let her hand go and started pacing. "I know it was wrong of me to treat you like I had, but..." he stopped pacing, and running a hand through his hair looked at her and she could see in his eyes how hard it was for him to try and explain, but he looked down towards the dust covered floor and putting his hands in his pockets said quickly, "I was mad for you. But I knew I couldn't have you, and I thought that if I tried to distance myself from you and call you all those things..."

Walking up to her he took both her hands and looking at her face seemed to search deep within her eyes, "I had hoped that I would stop feeling for you, but I was wrong. It only made me feel for you more."

Her breath caught in her throat and as she stood there, and she didn't know what to say. He raised a hand up, stroking her face with the back of his hand his other hand reached for hers and brought it up to rest on his chest.

"I only hope that now I can amend my wrongdoings to you and that you will forgive me..."

Standing before her he could only imagine what she was thinking when she looked away to something in the corner of the dusty room, he felt his heart pound in his chest waiting for her to say something. He wanted to say so much more, but he wanted to know that she forgave him before he left his heart out on the line for her. As he waited counting his shaky breaths, she finally turned her brown eyes up to his and said, "I forgive you."

Overcome with emotion he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips. As soon as he had he broke away and was about to apologize when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Surprised he kissed her back and wrapping his arms around her waist he finally felt his heart open up and allowed his love for Hermione Granger to fully take bloom; which had been long awaited.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- Awakening

Hermione didn't know what had possessed her to wrap her arms around Draco's neck, but she did, and as she felt him kiss her back a new awakening happened inside her heart. She wasn't sure just what it was yet, but for the first time in months she felt alive and almost whole again.

As they broke apart, they both took a step back from each other looking in each other's eyes, searching for something. She was waiting for him to say that he never meant what he had said and would bolt from this place, but somewhere deep inside her heart she dismissed that thought as soon as it had come. He was truly sincere and had brought her to this place to tell her. Took her away from everyone's prying eyes and wagging tongues to this remote area and tell her that he was sorry.

They stood there a little awkwardly and biting her lower lip she wondered what was to happen now when he asked, "What are you thinking?"

It was killing him not knowing what she was thinking. Was she regretting the kiss? Did she not believe his sincere apology? Did she think this was a cruel joke for him to bring her back to a spot where he had made fun of her and Weaselbee all those years ago?

But as she smiled he felt his uneasiness go away as she said, "I was just thinking what was going to happen now."

"Oh." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and started thinking. He hadn't thought that far ahead just yet. He had only planned up to bringing her here and after that he had hoped that things would work out for themselves.

As she watched him shift his weight, she found him completely adorable the way he had suddenly become nervous and didn't know what to do. Looking around she then had a sudden idea and clearing her throat a little, saw him look at her as she smiled at him and said, "We could look around a little bit. I've never seen the entire inside."

He began to nod when something seemed to sink in and he asked, "'The entire inside'? You've been inside before?"

Nodding she looked around and said, "Third year. Harry and I had followed Sirius drag Ron under the Whomping Willow and we ended up here."

"Oh." He realized just how little he knew of all that she had been through.

As he thought back to third year he laughed suddenly and looked down, absentmindedly rubbing the side of his nose.

"What?" she asked suddenly.

"That was the year you punched me." He responded chuckling.

"Oh." She mimicked him, looking down at the floor.

Laughing he quickly stood before her and raising her face to look at him, waited until her eyes met his before saying, "That's all in the past now."

She gave him a pitiful little smile and as he bent down to kiss her gently on the lips he lingered only momentarily before looking back at her. Her eyes were still closed, and as she opened them slowly he smiled at her and said softly, "Let's take a look around."

Smiling at him he noticed her face was a little flushed and as they started walking around they were silent as they went through the different rooms. As they walked towards the back towards the run down and broken kitchen with its cupboard doors falling down and counter sunken in they continued on towards the dining room.

They continued on to the next room and as Hermione felt a little more comfortable being around Draco she wished that she knew just what to say. As they made it to the living room she looked over to the fireplace with sunlight shining down from above she couldn't help but laugh suddenly and looking at him said, "I bet this place is warm in the winter."

Looking around she got the exact response she was looking for as he faked a grimace and said, "I don't know, it's a little drafty for me."

Laughing they looked around. She could see holes in the walls, and in the ceiling looking ready to collapse any moment, and the wind was blowing through the house chilled her through her still wet clothes.

"Are you cold?" he asked suddenly.

"A little." She said, but her teeth were starting to chatter a bit giving away just how cold she was.

Taking off his jacket he placed it over her shoulders, and feeling concerned for her said, "We could go back to the castle if you want. I didn't realize you were still wet from the rain earlier."

Feeling the warmth envelope her, it took her a moment to register what he said, when she shook her head and said,

"It's ok. We still haven't checked out the upstairs."

As she smiled at him, he smiled back and reaching for her hand said, "Let's go check it out."

Taking his hand they walked up the stairs and as they reached the landing she couldn't help but to feel that this was a whole different rule breaking experience for her. Usually she was helping Harry and had risked and put her life on the line. With Draco, this was a new spontaneous rule-breaking and she was enjoying it completely.

Turning to look at her, he felt puzzled as to her sudden merriment. He couldn't help but to ask, "You ok?"

"Yeah." She giggled, and looking at him said, "I've never broken the rules without risking my life in some way. This kind of rule breaking is fun and so spontaneous!"

Realizing what she meant he couldn't help but laugh with her and taking her hand and hoping he sounded sincere said, "I hope we can always be spontaneous."

She looked adorable as she bite her lower lip her and lowered her gaze to the ground. Placing a hand under her chin he raised her face up to look at him, and from the dim lighting could tell that she was blushing. Stepping down to the same step she was on he felt drawn to her as he bent his head closer to hers and whispered softly, "Like now."

With that he gently placed his lips upon hers and kissed her.

By the time they finally left the Shrieking Shack Hermione had never had such a fun afternoon. She had told him about what had happened with Sirius when they reached the bedroom, Lupin and Sirius surprising them by being old pals, and when they discovered Ron's rat Scabber's was really Peter Pettigrew. He was all ears as she talked, soaking up everything that she said, and looked at her with concern when she told him about howling like a wolf to save their skins from Lupin when he had transformed into a werewolf.

He asked her questions about everything. How she had made it to all her classes that year. What had she felt when she had been petrified by the Basilisk. How was it that she ended up going to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum? They seemed to try to make up time for all the years they had wasted.

It wasn't until they reached the castle, did she stop talking and as they hid behind an alcove around the courtyard did she feel nervous. Back at the Shrieking Shack they didn't have to worry about onlookers. She knew they were a little late as they returned from Hogsmead, but Filch didn't seem to say anything as they had snuck their way by and had laughed at the expression on his face. But now that they were here she couldn't but wonder, what was to happen now?

Sensing her thoughts Draco looked up at the castle and sighing said, "This changes a lot of things doesn't it?"

Nodding she heard her voice say a quiet, "Yes."

"I guess we could just go back to pretending to hate each other. Call each other names and avoid each other as much as possible."

She could hear the forced humor in his voice, and as she smiled meekly at him she knew that they both wouldn't be able to continue on like they had. A huge part of her wanted to say to hell with what people would say, but another part of her didn't want people to know. In her mind she wanted to have Draco to herself and to not let peoples prodding eyes and questioning glances and jeers ruin their tender moments together.

Gazing up at him she noticed he seemed to understand what she was thinking. Taking his jacket off her shoulders, he kissed her on the mouth one last time and said, "Go on. I'll head in after a bit."

Nodding she began to walk towards the front doors, but before she took ten steps stopped turning around ran back to him, wrapping her arms around him. He held her close to him, breathing in the smell of her hair, and feeling her heart beat from her neck against his cheek.

They stood there for several minutes before she finally stepped back and as she walked away he called out, "Hermione?"

She spun around and as she looked at him, he felt his heart pound as he said, "Follow the Stars." With that he disappeared in the shadows as a group of people came walking out.

Walking towards the entrance she couldn't help but wonder what he meant when as she came towards the Great Hall she found Ginny and Harry walking towards her. Seeing their faces she could tell they had been worried about her.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried out running up and hugging her, "What happened to you?"

Before she could answer Ginny tugged on her arm and said, "Let's get you out of these clothes."

As they walked by Harry she let Ginny drag her down the corridors towards the Fat Lady and as they entered they headed up the stairs towards the empty girls dormitory. Heading towards her trunk she was gathering some dry clothes when Ginny sat on her bed and looking at her asked,

"What happened to you? You were right behind us and then Harry had asked you a question and when we looked back you weren't there."

"Oh...well...I..." she couldn't look her friend in the eye, and as she hid behind her dressing screen tried to think of something suitable to tell her friend.

"Was it a guy? Are you seeing someone?" Ginny asked excited.

As she emerged from behind the screen, she wished she could hide her blushing cheeks when Ginny jumped up and cried out, "You are! Who is he? How long have you guys been talking?"

Hermione felt torn. She wasn't sure if she should tell Ginny about Draco or make up some boy. But she really didn't want to try and keep straight with any sort of lie, so as she arranged her wet clothes around the heater in the middle of the room she took a deep breath and said,

"How long have we been talking? Two days now. Who is he?" she paused suddenly and looking down at her steaming clothes whispered, "Draco Malfoy."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- Awkward

Hermione could hear Ginny's sharp intake of breath and as she turned around she saw the look of mixed surprise and shock on her friends face. If it hadn't been a serious moment she would've laughed, but she kept quiet as her face flamed hotter. They remained that way for several seconds before Ginny finally spoke, saying,

"I can't believe it."

Nodding she felt a sigh of relief as she looked over and saw Ginny shaking her head smiling.

"I always thought he hated you though?" she whispered as if he could hear them.

"I had too, but I guess he did that to cover up what he truly felt."

Remembering back to their conversation in the Shrieking Shack she couldn't help but smile. Although it was only hours ago when it had happened, it seemed like this afternoon had spanned several days.

"Wow." Ginny responded after a few moments of silence.

As the clock rang Ginny jumped up off the bed and said, "Let's head to dinner, I'm sure Harry is wondering what happened to both of us now."

Heading towards the Great Hall they were silent as people kept walking around. She was grateful for Ginny keeping quiet, she was surprised at all the late comers for dinner. As they walked she could see the surprise and irritation on Ginny's face as they weren't able to talk how they wanted to.

Reaching they doors they looked for Harry and spotting him starting walking towards him. She was debating if she should tell Ginny to not tell Harry yet when Ginny whispered to her, "I won't say anything. I'll let you tell Harry yourself."

Smiling her thanks they sat down on either side of Harry and Hermione couldn't help but notice her clear view of the Slytherin table. As she began to fill her plate she heard Neville, who was sitting across from her, ask,

"What happened to you Hermione?"

Before she could answer Ginny said, "She had to stop back at Honeydukes. It's my fault I forgot that I asked her to pick up some Chocolate Frogs for me."

Harry looked between both Ginny and Hermione, and as she tried to keep her cool she saw Neville nod and say, "Oh. Ok."

Continuing to get food she knew that Ginny had been able to convince Neville, but Harry did not look convinced. She tried not to look at him as they continued on with supper, but as it progressed and her glances from Harry were increasing. It wasn't until Ginny started a conversation with him that gave her the window of opportunity to scan the Slytherin table searching for Draco.

When she found him, he was looking at her smiling, and as she smiled back she felt her face grow warm once more. Looking down at her plate to hide her face she glanced up once more to see Draco smile slightly before continue eating.

Licking her lips she took a sip of pumpkin juice and as Ginny stood up to answer a friends question Harry leaned over towards her whispering, "What really happened Hermione?"

Her head quickly snapped up as she looked at Harry and knew her assumptions were right that he hadn't bought Ginny's lie about her getting Chocolate Frogs. Sighing, she looked down at her plate and feeling another set of eyes on her saw Draco frowning slightly as he glanced between her and Harry. Suddenly she heard Harry say, "Ah."

Looking at him she wondered what he meant when Ginny sat back down and they resumed eating. But she didn't feel hungry anymore. Pushing her food around on her plate she sighed heavily before pushing the plate away and looking over at her friends said, "I'm feeling tired. I'll see you guys in the Common Room."

Nodding Harry was the first to pipe up as he held Ginny's hand and said, "Alright. We'll meet you up there."

Confused about what her best friend knew, she started making her way towards the doors, and she didn't have to glance at the Slytherin table to know she had another set of eyes watching her.

Draco watched as Hermione left the Great Hall. He could tell her face was a little flushed. Looking over at Potter he frowned slightly wondering what had happened, but as soon as he looked over he caught Potter's gaze and after a few tense moments he saw him smile and nod towards the door where Hermione had left. He nodded once, and pushing his plate away got up and slowly followed after Hermione. He had to remember to thank Potter one day, not only for saving his life, but giving him a chance.

As he walked down the corridor he wondered where she could've gone. He kept his eyes keen on any slight movement and as if on a whim headed up towards the Astronomy Tower. It seemed all but too obvious, but he wasn't sure if she would be there or had indeed gone back to her Common Room.

Reaching the stairs he took two at a time as he climbed his way up. The air felt cooler the more he climbed and as he reached the top he found Hermione standing in front of the windowsill. Pausing he wondered if he should say anything, when she turned around and smiled at him. Closing the distance between them he wrapped her in a hug and holding her close couldn't help but worry if she was alright.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in her ear.

He felt her head nod, she looked up at him and said, "Just hold me."

Smiling he pulled he close and as they stood there he felt a little awkward, but as he gently stroked her back and cradled her head gently against his chest. He could feel her breathing slow and felt the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She felt so warm and perfect against him that it was as if she were made for him.

"I should go." She said softly after they had remained that way for awhile.

Nodding he knew that she must, he was sure the Weasley girl and Potter would be waiting for her, but he didn't want to let her go. After several minutes of heated debate within his mind he let her go and before letting go of her completely kissed her cheek and smiling at her surprised face said,

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She whispered softly, slowly making her way down the stairs.

Watching her retreating figure Draco waited until he could no longer hear her steps when he turned around and looked out over the grounds. Rain was starting to pick up again, and as the steady clink of rain fell down on the roof he slowly turned and headed down the stairs going to his dormitory.

As he walked down the corridors his mind got to thinking and as he reached the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room he smiled and as he walked inside after giving the password headed towards his room looking forward to the rest of the night.

Hermione took her time as she headed back towards the Common Room. A clock rang out in the distance and listening couldn't believe that it was after hours already. Hurrying along she made it to the Fat Lady and as she entered was surprised at the people still awake. Some had bags of candy that they had bought earlier on tables, others were singing, some playing wizard chess and other games.

Meandering her way around, she headed upstairs and as she entered the girls dormitory headed towards her bed. Changing once more behind the screen into her pajamas she laid down and as she pulled the covers up to her head, could still smell Draco on her. She didn't notice it before, but he smelled of spice and earth and something all of his own.

As he had held her earlier she had been breathing in his smells, taking in as much as she could about him, and as she laid there she could almost feel his arms still holding her, and his lips gently kissing her cheek.

A sudden bounce on the bed shook her from her musings as Star came up and snuggled beside her, stretching her long thin body next to her. Starting to feel sleepy she placed a hand on Star's soft coat and drifted off to sleep.

_Trees and dried grass was surrounding her. Tall thick pines with long needles and heavy pine cones were everywhere, their dried old needles surrounding the base of the trees. Trees half covered with different colored leaves broke up the sea of green. Tall golden grass that was thigh high was thick and damp as it collected dried leaves from the trees above. Remnants of wildflowers and weeds were everywhere doting the landscape with their ranging dark brown hues._

_There was a house in the distance. It was run down, but somehow seemed different. She walked towards it, coming up the lane towards the front door. The paint was peeling off of everything like bark on a tree. Shutters that had once looked to have been nailed shut were pried open, revealing the broken panes of glass windows. _

_Looking at the front door, she could see the way the weather had warped and weathered it as it looked ready to fall any minute. Reaching out she was surprised as she pushed it aside it swung freely open. Stepping inside the dark interior that once was dark and dusty seemed clean, and bright as the windows let in the light from the overcast day._

_As she looked around she saw a roaring fire in the fireplace warming up the drafty room. Standing before it she reached out her hands warming them by the heat radiating from it. A sound came from her right, and looking towards the stairs saw a figure descending. He was wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar, but tucked into his black pants. His hair was not slicked back, but was messy looking as if he had taken his hand and raked through it._

_She smiled as he slowly came towards her. He raised his hand towards her motioning for her to take it. Feeling no hesitation she reached out and was met with a warm hand pulling her close. The other hand went around her waist as he put her hand on his chest and gently stroked her cheek. _

_Closing her eyes, shivers coursed through her body as he traced her jaw with his fingers and his thumb brushed across her lips. After a few seconds she felt him move as he bent down and softly placed his lips on hers. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she pulled him close and all feeling of awkwardness left her as in her dreams Hermione kissed Draco in the middle of the Shrieking Shack. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve- A New Kind of Wondering

Waking up the next morning Hermione could feel her heart racing and her palms sweaty. Looking around her saw everyone else still sleeping soundly, but as she tried to get comfortable and fall back asleep she had an odd feeling. She had been having dreams when staying with Harry, but this one was different from that dark figure and the lavish room. This one took place she knew had to have been the Shrieking Shack and the figure was Draco.

Biting her lip she wanted to conclude that she only dreamt of the Shrieking Shack only because of yesterday, and she dreamed of kissing Draco because he did kiss her. Exhaling deeply she felt confused. What did these dreams mean? Were they connected? And if so how?

Shaking her head she doubted the dreams connected, but the thought still gave her pause. Putting those thoughts aside she rolled on her back and looking up towards the curtains of her four poster bed couldn't believe just how much her life had changed in the past two days.

In a way it seemed sort of surreal how things had been panning out the past couple of months. First off with Ron, how he had accused her of cheating and then having to watch as he and Lavender flaunted their relationship in front of her. Star was another thing she had not expected. She wasn't sure if she dared get another animal since Crookshanks had died, but something had compelled her to get her. Now she and Malfoy...

It had started the first night they had arrived to Hogwarts, during dinner. It was as if he kept demanding her attention and gaze towards her, but why? Never had she ever dared search him out or look for him. In fact, she had taken pains through the years to keep her back towards the Slytherin table, to avoid their jeers and glares.

Then came the night they had talked in the Astronomy tower. That whole confrontation, or conversation, or whatever it was had been the turning point. She definitely knew that much for sure. But never would she have guessed that during the first month of school, or actually the past 7 years, that he had felt anything for her. It was so hard to imagine. And now they were...

What exactly were they? They had a good time yesterday and she allowed him to kiss her, and even had kissed him back! He even surprised her by kissing her spontaneously throughout the day.

She couldn't help but smile as she thought back to the kisses and time they shared looking around and laughing, but it seemed all so...like a dream? Could he possibly truly like her? All those years of taunting, tormenting, and cruelty was hard to put aside. Although seeing him yesterday, his eyes and voice so full of sincerity, was eye opening. It revealed to a whole new side of the Draco Malfoy she thought she knew.

Remembering back to the day she and Harry were sitting in the train, she had been scanning the crowd, and she remembered when she had picked him out and her surprise. Never would she have guessed, or even imagined, that he would return this year. After she and everyone else had watched as he crossed back to the other side to join Voldemort she thought that that would have been the last they would ever see of him.

But as he stood there on the platform 9 ¾ watching everyone pass him by, standing alone and forlorn she wondered if there was something more to his coming back. Surely he couldn't have a motive for coming back this year could he? Is his father looking for power and wanting to overtake the school?

Shaking her head she dismissed that thought as soon as she thought of it. Remembering back to their fifth year it became too obvious and clear what he had been up to. He had been solemn and quiet in all the classes that she had shared with him, and he really didn't seem to be around whatsoever. So if he did have some ulterior motive for being back this year he had either learned to keep a good poker face, or had returned just for the sake of returning.

The whole reason as to why kept her wondering though.

After several minutes she began feeling restless as sleep kept avoiding her. Sighing deeply she got out of bed and picking up her robe slipped into her slippers heading out towards the Common Room. As she tied the belt she headed towards the window and watched as the sky flashed as rain continually poured down. Wrapping her arms around her middle she began pacing. After several minutes of making a circle, she headed out the Fat Lady and let her feet lead the way.

Before she knew it she was making her way up the stairs towards the Astronomy Tower. In a way it seemed right to head there, but with it being so early she wondered if he would be up there. Smiling she hoped he would.

Reaching the top, she looked up and felt the breath being knocked out of her chest. There with his back to her was Ron. Her pulse started racing and she couldn't help but to want to slip back down the stairs, but as he turned suddenly he looked at her causing her to stop moving. He frowned and showed the same look of surprise that was on her face.

They stood there looking at each other without saying anything for a long time. He opened his mouth suddenly but before he could say anything she took a deep breath exhaling, "I gotta go."

Before he could stop her she spun and half ran down the stairs. It wasn't until she reached the corridor that she hid in an alcove and tried to catch her breath. As she steadied her breathing she realized something. Her heart wasn't making any flip flops. Her hands felt a little sweaty from the nervous awkwardness of what just happened, but she didn't feel any of the pain that she normally felt.

Looking down at the floor she hoped maybe it would provide her with some answer as to why that was. Was she really and truly over Ron for good? Had she truly come to terms with what had happened?

The past month had been tiring for her. With her avoidance of any place or spot that had held some sort of emotional remembrance of him, avoiding talking to him whatsoever, to just flat out avoiding him whenever she saw him walking down the hallway with Lavender. But the anger she had felt was slowly starting to burn out.

As she took a deep breath she leaned back against the cold stone wall feeling for the first time a sense of peace wash over her, until she heard footsteps coming up the hallway. Ducking back into the shadows she felt her heart pound as she awaited any moment a teacher would walk by and catch her. But as the footsteps neared, she took a quick peek and saw Draco walking towards where she had came from. Her heart did a funny flip flop when she saw him, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Draco!" she whispered loudly.

Stopping in the middle of the corridor he looked around before spotting her and rushed over to her hiding place smiling.

"What are you doing hiding here?" he asked brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face, "And in your pajamas!?" he added as he looked her over.

Blushing she looked down and realized she did indeed have her robe and pajamas on she couldn't help but feel a little humiliated at her appearance. Laughing he brought his hand up and placing it under her chin made her look up at him as he smiled and said,

"You still look beautiful no matter what you wear."

"Really?"

"Yes." He said, his gaze shifting back and forth from her eyes to her mouth.

"Draco?" her voice sounded awfully quiet, and her pulse was starting to race.

"Yes?" he repeated bringing his hand up to caress her face.

How was he able to do this to her? Make her insides feel like butterflies, her heart like a snare drum, and her mind just go completely blank.

Not waiting for her to speak again he bent his face close to hers and kissed her fully on the mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she melted against him and was lost to the world as she kissed him back.

Draco couldn't help but respond back as he felt Hermione wrap her arms around him. Wrapping his around her waist, he pulled her close and felt as though his senses were on overload. Never could he have imagined that he would ever get to kiss Hermione Granger. And here, again, he was holding her pressed against him kissing her with all his heart.

His heart felt like soaring and for a moment let himself be caught up in the clouds. Never had he felt such a passion and feeling for anybody, and this dear creature that he held in his arms he wanted to share this feeling within him.

Too long he had spent in denying himself the right to have her, and had tried to reject her in every way possible. But now he didn't want to fight anymore. He instead wanted to spend every waking moment trying to make up for the wrong he had done to her and to make her feel at least half of what he felt in that moment.

For in that moment the wondering of 'what if?' was gone. It was then replaced with the wondering of 'what next?' took its place.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen-Caught

"What in bloody hell is going on here?!"

Hermione felt her body freeze. She knew that voice all too well and for a moment wished that a great hole would swallow her up. Looking over she was greeted by the flushed and heated face of Ron as he stood there, hands on his hips, glancing back and forth between both her and Draco; who still had his arms wrapped around her.

Her face flamed hot as she tried to distance herself a little from Draco, but he clung onto her tighter, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist as they turned and looked at Ron.

"I would've thought you would've recognized a proper snogging when you saw one Weaslebee." Draco said coolly.

Looking up at Draco she felt her eyes widen. Through the years she had experienced her share of confrontations between Harry, Ron, and herself against Draco. But she had never experienced this before. This time she was on Draco's side, and although she found herself cheering Draco on with his quick wit, she was now worried that their romance or whatever it was would be known throughout the school by nightfall.

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Ron asked interrupting her thoughts.

Draco shrugged and said, "Whatever you want it to."

Lowering his arms, Ron started clenching his fists and reaching out grabbed her by the arm and said, "Come on Hermione."

"Get your bloody hand off her?!"

"Ron let go of me!"

Ron jumped back as if bitten when both she and Draco spoke out. Leaning towards Hermione a little he frowned, "Hermione have you gone completely mental? You were being kissed by Malfoy!"

"And?" she asked her voice surprisingly cool and collected.

Stepping back again he starred at the two of them incredulously and reaching out a hand said, "Come on Hermione."

"Why would she want to go with you Weasley?" Draco asked suddenly, "Last I heard you dumped her and haven't really given much thought to her since."

Ron's face flushed once more, but he looked back over to Hermione, "Hermione?"

When she didn't answer he looked back and forth between them and stepping closer once more leaned towards her, "You seriously can't be into Malfoy!? I mean...its Malfoy!"

He seemed to be losing ground on his argument, but she felt Malfoy stand a bit taller as he pulled her closer to his side once more.

"And what is that supposed to mean? As long as if it was some other bloke it makes it okay? Oh wait, but didn't you accuse her of cheating on you with Potter?"

Hermione felt her jaw go slack. How did he know that? Only Harry and Ginny knew what had happened, and Neville and Luna only knew what she had told them that day in the Great Hall. The only other time she had discussed it was when...

That day in the tower! But how did he manage to hear everything? And what was he doing up there?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ron said, "Shove off Malfoy."

Draco pulled out his wand, and it was the first time during the confrontation he had let go of her. She didn't know what to do, as she watched them face each other pointing their wands at each other's faces. She prayed for some divine intervention when suddenly another voice made all three of them freeze in their tracks.

"Mr. Weasley what do you think you are doing?!"

Ron blanched as he turned to look at Professor McGonagall walking towards him. Draco and Hermione couldn't see her until she was standing next to Ron. As she gave Ron a scowl her face changed from anger to astonishment and confusion as she starred into the hidden alcove right at Hermione and Draco standing next to each other.

Draco's arm had lowered his wand still in his hand. His face showed a mixture of concern and anger, his clothes a little disheveled. Hermione stood there adjacent to Draco, her face a mix of confusion, wonder, and fear.

Recovering from their shock, McGonagall was the first to speak as she stood back slightly and said, "Everyone out and follow me. And Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy kindly put your wands away before either of you get hurt."

She starred at Ron for the last part of her sentence as she started walking and they shuffled along behind her. Hermione had somehow managed between Draco and Ron, acting as a sort of buffer between the two. But the distance between her and Ron was not enough of a buffer for her liking as they made their way towards the old statue where she knew the late Headmaster Dumbledore's old office was.

"Lemon Drop." McGonagall said suddenly, the statue jumped aside making way for them as they made their way towards Professor McGonagall's office.

As they filed in, McGonagall first followed quickly by Ron, Draco let Hermione pass before following behind her. Looking around Hermione didn't notice much change in the office, besides the slight décor changes that coincided of Dark emerald green drapes and carpets, matching the color of McGonagall's robes, which covered the stone floor leading up to the platform of wood where her desk was.

Standing in a row, the three of them stood before McGonagall as she sat behind the desk where Dumbledore had resided just years before. It was a strange sight, and one that was taking a bit of getting used to.

"Now," McGonagall was the first to speak as she looked between the three of them, "I can't help but feel a bit of reoccurrence of events happening here by seeing the three of you together. What I am finding strange is just what is going on here."

As she looked to the three of them, Hermione could feel her face start to heat up a little. She wasn't sure just what to say, and how much. But before she could Ron finally piped up saying,

"I had caught them... in the alcove professor."

Hermione felt her heart race as she starred at Ron frowning.

"Is this true?" McGonagall looked at her and Draco, a slight frown on her face as she glanced between the two.

"Yes." She and Draco said at the same time.

Looking at each other, she wanted to smile and blush, but given the dire circumstances she looked down and tried to keep her face neutral and her breathing even.

"Well..." McGonagall seemed lost for words. "This is a very interesting turn of events."

As they stood there in silence, McGonagall stood and looking at her said, "Miss Granger might I have a word?"

Glancing at Draco, she headed towards McGonagall as they turned their backs to the boys and McGonagall looked at her quizzically.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall whispered, "if this had been any other type of affair I wouldn't hesitate to put the three of you into detention for being out of bed before hours. But since this is not a normal affair I'm a little lost as to what to think." She paused slightly, looking at Hermione with a motherly affection, "Is it true that you and Mr. Malfoy were found in that alcove?"

"Yes professor." She said softly.

Pursing her lips, McGonagall seemed a little worried and looking at her over her spectacles asked, "Mr. Malfoy did not...advance himself upon you did he?"

"No professor!" she shook her head no, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe that would be suggested, but McGonagall was right on one thing, this situation was not a normal affair and a little hard to believe.

Looking her over, McGonagall seemed to try and figure out if what she had said was true before nodding saying, "Very well."

Nodding, she looked down at the floor. She was just beginning to wonder what would happen when McGonagall said, "If you would join the two gentlemen I would like to say something to all of you for a moment."

Walking back over towards Draco, she could see the confusion in his eyes, but she knew that the same thing echoed in hers. She was unsure as to what was going to happen, and as she felt Draco take her hand and squeeze it lightly she drew strength from his gesture and lifter her head high as they looked back at Professor McGonagall.

"I must say I am still a little shocked at seeing the three of you in the halls." As she looked at the three of them in turn, they all shifted a little under her gaze, before she continued, "Due to the circumstances, since nothing happened, I won't send you all to detention; but that does not mean your actions will go unpunished. Ten points each will be deducted from your Houses."

Ron was the only one who groaned loudly at the news. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and sighed, both showing relief at the turn of events.

McGonagall gave a swift look at Ron before she said, "Mr. Weasley I would like for you to wait in the hall while I talk to Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

Ron gave a face as he walked out, and as the door closed behind him Draco and Hermione stood there nervously as McGonagall sat back down and folded her hands on the desk.

McGonagall took a deep breath and motioning them to come forward, as they did she looked at Draco and pursing her lips slightly said, "Mr. Malfoy, I must say I am a little concerned, due to the circumstances that have surrounded you during the years." As she cleared her throat slightly she leaned forward a bit and asked, "Are your intentions honorable Mr. Malfoy?"

Straightening up, Draco nodded slightly before saying, "Yes Professor."

Hermione took his hand, and feeling her fingers intertwine through his he looked down at her and smiled.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger I wish to be the first to wish you both the best. I understand the challenges you two must be facing; however I must strongly advise you to be extremely careful. Not everyone will take to this, and may even provoke you like Mr. Weasley had done earlier. I will not tolerate any funny business as a response." At this she looked at Draco.

"Now Miss Granger I understand that you and Mr. Weasley had a tiff earlier this summer. I must say you are holding up extremely well considering all that has been going on." She cleared her throat and Hermione knew that she must be referring to Lavender. "I have nothing against students having affections, but I do not condone open affection as of which has been portrayed of late.

"I hope you both keep in mind what I have told you." As they nodded she did as well before saying, "You are both dismissed." As they turned to go she called after them, "Please send Mr. Weasley in once you leave. I would like to speak with him a bit more."

Walking out the door, Draco piped up saying, "She wants to see you now," before taking Hermione's hand and leading her out towards the corridor. As they made it past the statue guarding the office Draco took off on a run taking her with him as they made their way up towards the Astronomy tower.

Reaching the top he slowed and turning around pulled her to him, his lips landing softly on her lips. After several moments they broke apart, and laughing she asked,

"What was that for?"

Smiling he pulled her close and kissing her nose asking, "What was what for?"

"That kiss." She said softly.

"Oh, you mean this?" he captured her lips once more before she could say anything else.

**A/N Thank you for your patience, and I hope I did not keep you in too much suspense for these next chapters. Due to Mr. Writers Block making his normal stop, and to some family emergencies, it has been hard keeping trying to update. But hopefully this will make up for it, and with the new chapter in works hopefully you will be grateful for the wait because it will be truly amazing. :) But thank you for your patience, and too I have updated the previous chapters. It had been pointed out that I had some errors, spelling and character name errors. So if you could go back and reread and see just what I have changed and to keep the story fresh in your minds. ;) Again thank you for your patience and happy reading :)**


End file.
